Neanderthal
by GothicGIR
Summary: I glared into my best friend's green eyes and snorted. "Me? Like that Neanderthal twit? Give me more credit, Sakura! I would never, in a million years, like-" "I never said you liked him" she smirked. NarutoXSasUKE! Yaoi! Highschool Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Neanderthal**

**By: **GothicGIR

**Summary: **I glared into my best friend's green eyes and snorted. "Me? Like that Neanderthal twit? Give me more credit, Sakura! I would never, in a million years, like-" "I never said you liked him" she smirked. NARUxSASU!

**Chapter 1:**

Women truly are nature's most intelligent of earth's creature. I am sure that it has been proven on numerous occasions that they are capable of thinking with their brain instead of their hormones or below-the-belt, like men. Yes, there are rare exceptions of a man being smarter than a women; prime example Albert Einstein. However, I highly doubt he got laid more than once. He was probably more concerned with the fact that he wanted to make up a new conclusion about the world to even think about having sex. Or, the man could have been gay. I really think, with all my opinion, that the man was gay.

He's married? I bet it was his sister in disguise.

He had a kid? It was adopted.

He's not gay? Nonsense.

No way can a man be that smart without having the craving of getting laid. He has to be gay . I myself am gay and highly intelligent. I have no need for a woman's touch, hence being gay, and am more focused on getting good grades and getting into a good college, than being openly gay and getting laid. I would rather not deal with the harassment or distractions. It's not worth it and it never will be. A successful future is more important.

I told myself that repeatedly everyday and, sometimes, I would tell that to myself in the mirror. So, it was a wonder on how my best friend Sakura knew I had the biggest man crush on Naruto Uzamaki of all time. She was suggesting men that were, and I quote, "my type". She suggested several like Shikamaru Nara and even the art teacher Sasori and all I did was shook my head. However…when she came to Naruto, I apparently "lost my cool".

I glared into my best friend's green eyes and snorted. "Me? Like that Neanderthal twit? Give me _some _credit Sakura. I would never, in a million years, like-""I never said you liked him," she smirked.

With that being sad, I was at lost of words and simply looked away from her, finding great interest in my (plain, everyday) tennis shoes."So, you _do_ like Naruto?" Sakura insisted."No, I do not like him," I mumbled.

Which, needless to say, was not true. Naruto was _the_ face of the school. He was the star athlete of the football and basketball teams. He moved so fast on the field and court, it was like he was a ninja. He was the sweet hearted, kindest person walking the hallways. Yes, he had the rebellion and confidence of any teenager, but that was to be expected. He had a killer, tan, muscular body and the most gorgeous face ever known to man. His only flaw? He's straight.

Well, okay…so that wasn't entirely a flaw; at least not for the crazed fan girls kissing the very ground he walked on, but it was to me. It's bad enough that I'm the unattractive, gay school nerd but now I can't get the guy of my dreams by any means possible. Naruto Uzamaki is unattainable. Plain and simple.

**XXxXxXxXxXx**

I stared at the board in my art class and watched Sensei Sasori draw different dimensional figures. He lectured us on how to do it and I knew that if he did not finish soon, boredom would be the death of me. You see, Sensei has the horrible habit of drowning on and on during his lectures and made everyone wait until he was done until we got some hands-on experience. He was so insistent on us paying attention, all supplies was taken from us and our mouths were closed. If we talked, duct tape was latched onto our lips and was only removed by Sasori himself. It actually happened once, too- to Naruto. I hated myself for laughing, but it was a sight to see.

I sighed inwardly and stole a glance across the room where Naruto sat. He had his head down on the desk with his shoulders rising and lowering in a rhythmic pattern. I smiled to myself and turned back to listen to Sensei. However, the urge to see Naruto again beat the urge to pay attention and I glanced at Naruto again.

God, he was beautiful, even when I couldn't see his face when he slept. I wanted nothing more than to be by his side when he was sleeping. I wanted him to wake up next to me and having me be the first thing he saw when he woke up.

No, I do not think of this as obsessive behavior. I do not drool over his drool, unlike his fan girls. I do not worship the ground he walks on, unlike his fan girls. I do not scream and shriek when he walks by me, unlike his fan girls. I am not a fan girl, nor am I fan boy. I simply am in love with Naruto and this causes me to think in the terms I currently am now.

Naruto stirred a bit and then he lifted up his head to stare at the board in front of him. A small river of drool dripped from his mouth and I founded that to be cute. Mind you, I myself am not drooling.

Suddenly, Naruto whipped his head in my direction and I blushed. I quickly turned my attention away from him and back to the front. I was met by the gaze of the sensei, eyebrows raised and arms crossed."Were you not paying attention, Mr. Uchiha?" he said, warning dripped in his voice.

_Crap…_

"I- I was…" I muttered."Were you now? Because, when I checked, you were paying a great deal of attention to Mr. Uzamaki over there."

A series of snickers erupted into the classroom and I slumped down in my seat."No, sir," I said, "I was paying attention."

Sasori grunted in reply and tapped a piece of chalk against the board. "I see…well, thanks to you, I have wasted several minutes and the bell is about to ring. I have not yet finished my lectured, so it shall continue into tomorrow. I'll start over."

The entire class groaned and comments of how much of a moron I was followed. I wanted to turn around and quiz them on the many things I knew to prove that I was indeed not a moron, but decided against it.

At that moment, the bell rang and I gathered up my things as quickly as I could. Once I accomplished that, I scurried off to the door, walking past Naruto. However, since my body has no needs to communicate with my brain accordingly around him, I managed to trip on the (flat) surface- my things scattering across the floor.

I immediately muttered an apology and groped the ground for my supplies. I had everything, at least I thought I did, and preceded to run out of art as fast as I could. However, a strong hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. I was staring face to face with Naruto. He had a piece of paper in his other hand.

"You forgot this," he smiled.I stared into his ocean blue eyes and blushed. Just like the rest of him, they were beautiful.

"Um," I gaped, "t-thanks."

I reached out and grabbed the piece of paper and my finger brushed against his smooth skin. I pulled my hand away and had to resist hyperventilating."Y-you know what?" I said quickly, "It's not important! You keep it. I don't want it!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and glanced at the sheet of paper."I think it's your English homework," he mumbled.

"I do not care!" I practically yelled, "Just, uh, keep it! It's fine! Really!"

Before he could debate any further, I darted out of the art classroom and down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neanderthal**

**By: **GothicGIR

**Summary: **I glared into my best friend's green eyes and snorted. "Me? Like that Neanderthal twit? Give me more credit, Sakura! I would never, in a million years, like-" "I never said you liked him" she smirked. NARUxSASU!

**Chapter 2:**

For once, I was able to make it to my second period class with minutes to spare before it actually started. Granted, I ran like a mad man throughout the hallways, bumming and slamming into innocent by standers, but nonetheless I made it.

I quickly dropped my school materials onto my desk and the English teacher, Jiraya, smiled cheerfully."You're here early, Sasuke!" he laughed."Hai, Jiraya-sama…" I nodded, "Not much traffic in the hallways today."Jiraya nodded and turned to the board and scribbled our classroom assessment on the board. I watched him for about three seconds until I heard Sakura throw her book bag on the desk next to mind. I stole a glance at her and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"What happened?" she asked."I have no earthly clue what you mean," I straightened up my back."You're never here unless there's, like, three seconds until the bell rings," Sakura stated matter-of-factly, "You're always stalling for time until Naruto walks out of your art classroom, and then you gawk at his figure. Personally, I don't even know what you see in him. He's annoying as hell and pretty dumb…but, I guess that just proves that opposites attract, eh Sasuke?"

I shot her a look that simply stated the "your-dead-if-I-catch-you-alone" and I turned away from her."You're too smart for your own good, Sakura," I mumbled."I am not," she groaned, "But, sweet Jesus, your man crush on Naruto is so obvious like you wouldn't believe."

At that exact moment, Jiraya glanced behind his shoulder and I blushed. I felt like I wanted to shrink to the size of a microorganism at that point. Since that is impossible, however, I shot a glare at Sakura and mouthed _look what you do. _She mouthed back _like he cares _and smiled sweetly at the teacher."Jiraya-sama…?""Hai, Sakura…?""Can you not tell anyone about the conversation Sasuke and I just had?"He smiled and nodded, "Your secret is safe with me!"

_You're just lucky you have boobs Sakura…_

At that moment, our peers started piling into the classroom. I glanced at the forming crowd and spotted Ino making her way to the seat in front of Sakura. She nodded politely at me but then turned her attention to Sakura."Sakura, you will never guess what happened to me!" she gushed, "Sai, oh mi god, I think he likes me!"

Sakura shrieked excitedly with her friend and they continued to gossip about how this Sai character was crushing on Ino. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the board to see what Jiraya had written on it.

"Today you will write about your first love. Describe in details the feelings you have towards this person, or thing. Do not give the short, simple style of butterflies in your stomachs, but something alone the lines of 'the butterflies in my stomach collided with each other and slammed into my insides. I couldn't speak to her because I felt as if they would come swarming out of my mouth like an angry hive of bees'. Dirty details are welcomed *inserted smiley-face*".

_Pervert…_

I reached into my book bag and searched around for my writing journal. I found it and pulled it out. When I opened it, I noticed that some of the pages were falling out and I cursed under my breath. I flipped through some pages and noticed I wrote several "diary entries", if you will, about Naruto. I read a few, noticing that each of them had a date on them. _September 12__th__, 13__th__, 14__th__, 15__th__, 17__th__... _

I frowned and flipped back to the date in between the 15th and 17th. Normally, the number 16 is in between them, but there was no entry for the date. I flipped the pages again and noticed that they weren't even in the journal as they were properly made to be. Any sort of impact would have caused these pages to fall out…

Suddenly, my body went numb. _Oh no…oh no, oh no, OH. NO._

I frantically searched the whole journal for the entry of the 16th. When I couldn't find it, I felt like I was going to be sick. Any sort of impact would have caused the pages in my notebook to fall out…before I put this notebook in my book bag, I was carrying it in my arms on my way out of art class…I ran into Naruto…

He had a piece of paper that looked like it could have been my English homework, even though we did not have any yet since the start of school…

Naruto has one of the journal entries that mentions how much I was in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Neanderthal**

**By: **GothicGIR

**Summary: **I glared into my best friend's green eyes and snorted. "Me? Like that Neanderthal twit? Give me more credit, Sakura! I would never, in a million years, like-" "I never said you liked him" she smirked. NARUxSASU!

**Chapter 3:**

_What kind of sick joke is this? What would be the likelihood that my journal, which was perfectly in tack the previous evening, be dismantled and deformed to the point of no return the following day? And how the __**hell**__ did I __**not**__ notice this earlier?_

I grasped the edges of my desk and could feel my fingernails digging into the wood. It took all my energy and will power not to start hyperventilating on the spot. I bite my lip, closed my eyes and tried to slow down my heartbeat. _Remember to breathe…deep breaths now…_I breathed in slowly and held my breath for a few moments. _Breathe, breathe, breathe…_I let that breath out shakily. I repeated that process for awhile until I felt that I was no longer having a heart attack.

I opened my eyes slowly and realized Jiraya was staring at me, along with the rest of the class. I blushed and felt myself slump in the seat.  
"Are you, uh, okay…?" Sakura whispered next to me.  
"Fine," I mumbled more into my chest than to her, "Just…uh…"  
"You weren't having an asthma attack were you?"  
"No, _Sakura_, I wasn't."

"Sasuke, do you need to go to the office?" Jiraya spoke up, "Not gonna lie…but that breathing thing just now was a little weird. I think you need to see the nurse or something…"

Snickers, similar to the ones in first period, busted in the classroom. I decided not to argue with him, and gathered up my things to head down to the office. I figured that, after I told them about my "asthma attack", they would let me call my brother so I could go home. After that, I would mysteriously develop an illness so bad I would not be able to go to school again, yet alone show my face outside again. In case you did not know, it's called "embarrassment".

I stole a glance at Sakura and mouthed that I would text her later. She nodded her head and I left the classroom, ignoring the continuous snickers and stares that followed me.

**XXxXxXxXx**

"Were you having trouble with your breathing, Sasuke?"  
"Yeah, I guess…but I was overreacting about something. It's nothing to be worried about."  
"It _is _something to worry about…it could have been a warning for a future asthma attack, or your heart could have been acting up, or your allergies-"  
"I _get _it, Itachi! I have so many problems that you can hardly afford to take care of me! You should have just let Child Services take me away when you had the chance!"

I glared out of the window in my brother's car. Trees, cars and telephone poles whizzed by in a blur. I was surprised that the scrap-metal of what we call a car could even go 4o miles an hour…

You see, I was born with many health problems; as if you couldn't tell. My heart and my breathing are the major concerns- I was born early and they hadn't developed properly. However, I also am extremely allergic to peanut butter and pollen.

Before my mother and father ran off, money was not a huge issue and my hospital and medicine bills were not a huge strain on the family. Now that they're gone, however, it's a major burden. Itachi and I barely get by as it is and my getting sick would put us further in the hole we were already in. Naturally, I feel bad because I view it- the whole situation- as my fault. Itachi had to drop out of college to take care of me and was forced to work three jobs. He claims that he doesn't mind, but I could tell he did. No one likes working one job, yet alone three.

Eventually, Itachi pulled into our driveway and turned off the engine. I knew he wanted to talk, but I was not in the mood to listen so I grabbed my things quickly and tried to open the door. However, it was locked and only the person in the driver's seat could unlock it.

_Of course…_

"Listen, Sasuke," Itachi started.  
"Can we not do this, please?" I asked, "I'm tired…and you should be going back to work."  
"You're more important than work."  
"Itachi…"

I glanced at him and saw that his face was completely unreadable. I always hated that about my brother. He was the one person I couldn't tell what he was thinking…and it scared me, actually. You see, even though Itachi never gave me reason to, I always felt like he would be betray me in some way, like he would get up and leave too. I mean, I was never able to tell what our parents thought and then they were gone.

"We'll talk when I get home," Itachi finally said.

I heard him unclick the locks on the door and I wasted no time getting out of the car. I made my way halfway up the driveway and glanced over my shoulder to watch Itachi wave and pull out of the driveway. I watched his car go until it was completely out of sight and then I continued up the driveway.

As mentioned before, money wasn't the thing Itachi and I could brag about. We lived in a house that was more like an oversized closet, if anything. It had one bedroom with enough room for one bed, a living room that could fit the couch and a TV, one bathroom and a small kitchen with the space for a refrigerator, a counter and one person. It reminded me of a trailer home, minus the wheels. To make things worse, Itachi's friend Deidara was also staying with us because the art he does for a living isn't making much of a living. "They just don't know art" he would tell us daily, "They'll be sorry one of these days- you wait!"

When I managed to yank open the rusting door, I noticed that Deidara was still asleep on the couch and I creped my way into Itachi/my room. I set my book bag down on the floor and threw myself onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. I began to think of the many reasons to use in order to get Itachi to drop me out of school, without telling him that I was crushing on the most popular (straightest) boy in my school who, in fact, must know how I feel about him now. However, even after twenty minutes of brainstorming, I could not think of a good enough excuse. They all sounded too…inexcusable. For example, if I told Itachi that I wanted to drop school in order to help pay for the bills by working, I knew that my scholarship to any college was blown. Also, I couldn't tell him that I was not feeling well because then he would take me to the hospital and more money would be blown in order to figure out what was wrong with me, which was nothing.

I sat up in the bed and rubbed my temple in frustration. I could just picture school tomorrow…everyone would be laughing at me and calling me the much overused word "freak". Naruto, being the leader of the head of the charade, would probably dump a whole bucket of pig's blood on me…

God, I read too much Stephen King.

I fished in my pant's pocket for my phone to text Sakura, only to see she had text me first.  
"Wth happened 2 u 2day?"

_Oh, how I hate the way she sends me her text messages…no sign of effort in at least trying to make a decent sentence…_

I wrote her back _"I think Naruto knows I like him" _and she responded almost immediately with a_ "thts gr8"._

"No, it is not **great, **Sakura. He is straight and he will tell everyone how much of a Neanderthal I am for thinking he, a Greek God in human form, could fall for me, nature's ugly beast."  
"_ok, 1, u r so nt ugly. ur cute. 2, I dnt think hell mind"  
_"Where has your head been for the past sixteen years?"  
"_on my shoulders :^] "  
_"…"  
"_ok, look. I promise u I wnt let em talk bout u k? ill kick the crap out of him & find a way 2 erase his along w/ every1 elses memory. How tht sound"  
_"Like a plan that will epically fail"  
"_w/e at least im tryin 2 help unlike u mr pout"  
_"I'm not pouting."  
"_smartass & g2g. Teach watchin"_

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket. I laid back down in bed and figured that I might as well catch up on sleep. I couldn't possibly mess up my social status anymore that way.

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Neanderthal**

**By: **GothicGIR

**Summary: **I glared into my best friend's green eyes and snorted. "Me? Like that Neanderthal twit? Give me more credit, Sakura! I would never, in a million years, like-" "I never said you liked him" she smirked. NARUxSASU!

**Chapter 4:**

_It felt like I hadn't even fallen asleep, yet alone even close my eyes. I just stared at the ceiling, noticing that it was dark in the room. I glanced over to my side to see if Itachi was next to me but he was not (yes, we do share a bed). Since he was not, I figured it was not that late and I began to get out of bed. I threw my legs over the bed, stretched and dragged my feet out of the room. _

_I walked passed the bathroom but when I reached the living room, I saw that neither Deidara nor Itachi were there. I tilted my head in confusion. Usually, one of them were always home, in case something had happened to me. I glanced in the kitchen to see if there was a hint of a note, but I did not find anything. I became a little nervous and felt my heart start pounding in my chest quickly. _

_I held my breath and reminded myself that I had to breathe. I told myself that Itachi and Deidara probably just stepped out for a few seconds and that nothing was going to happen. All I had to do was to keep breathing and wait patiently. Breathe in and out. In and out…_

_Once I felt myself capable of breathing like a functioning human being, I seated myself on the couch and turned on the TV. However, as soon as the TV clicked on, the doorbell rang. I made my way quickly to the door, thinking it was Sakura since, really, she's the only one that ever comes to visit me, and opened the door excitedly. However, I was not met with my best friend's bright pink, or her goofy smile. Instead…I was greeted with some thing more surprising: a certain God like creature mentioned earlier._

"_Na..ruto…?" I said slowly.  
_"_Oi, I was hoping this was your house…" Naruto smiled._

_I stared at him in disbelief and hardly moved myself when he brushed past me and into my house. I stared at the outside for a bit until I managed to regain control of my body and turned around to face Naruto. I hadn't noticed before, but he held the piece of paper I let him "keep" in our early encounter. My breath hitched in my throat and I watched his own eyes lower to read the paper. I saw his blue eyes scan the paper for a bit until they suddenly looked at me. Neither of us said anything for awhile and the uncomfortable silence, not to mention the fact that he actually read that journal entry in front of me, was making my cheeks heat up._

"_L-look…" I started, "That, uh, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, so don't tell anyone. Please? I'll leave you alone so it's good. All good right? I, I, I just like you…but I won't, if you don't want me to. I mean- yea- I was kidding…"  
__I hadn't noticed it during my rant, but Naruto was standing right in front of me, his eyes staring into mine. I felt myself blush again and I took a step back.  
_"_What are you doing?" he asked, "I'm not mad, not in the least."_

_Naruto took two steps forward until the tips of our toes were touching. I gulped and looked down only to have him lift up my chin with his fingers. For the first time, I was staring into the eyes that I had always longed for to look back into mine. For the first time, I had Naruto's attention, all to myself with no rabid fan girls chasing after him. For the first time…it was just me and Naruto…_

_I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and swallowed in more again. Naruto defiantly stuck out in my home. The house itself was plenty depressing- hardly any color in it whatsoever, and Naruto was wearing his bright orange jacket clung to his figure. His pants were a mix of a dark blue and black and he had the same color orange tennis shoes on._

_He looked beautiful._

"_I like how you write…" he whispered and it took me a second to realize what he was talking about.  
"I-" I started.  
"Don't talk," Naruto commanded and I bite my lower lip._

_Then, suddenly, Naruto placed his lips on top of mine. Immediately, I felt my face burn and my knees starting getting weak. I grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt unconsciously and resisted the urge to pass out. As if on cue, Naruto wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up so my legs were on both sides of his waist. I felt like I was running a fever of 12o*._

"_Where's your room?" Naruto asked into my mouth.  
__My head was spinning so fast I couldn't even tell him it was down the tiny hall. Instead I actually whimpered and found myself pressing my lips into the kiss. I felt his lips curl upward.  
_"_Guess I'll just have to find it…"_

_I felt us beginning to move as Naruto searched for my room. In the meantime, Naruto had managed to stick his tongue in my mouth and his hands were on my butt. I couldn't focus on the kiss anymore, but how his hands were rough, yet gentle at the same time. I tried to clutched Naruto's jacket harder but gasped when I felt myself fall backwards. When I got over the shock, I noticed I was laying on my bed, Naruto right over me. My face continued to increase in heat and Naruto began to close the distance between our faces.  
"W-what…" I whispered._

"_Shh," Naruto said soothingly and, with that, he was on top of me, straddling my hips. He began to kiss me and stroke the area where my nipples were. I shuddered and felt a moan making its way through my vocal cords. I suppressed it, even when Naruto's mouth made its way to the base of my neck, to my now-exposed shoulder. I, however, could not suppress it when I felt one of his hands rub me in my…genital…area. In fact, I made this odd screaming/moaning combination and grasped Naruto's shoulders._

"_What…what are- are you doing?" I panted.  
_"_You, duh," Naruto said while he kissed me with force, his hand was continuing doing its "dirty deed".  
__I felt myself become aroused by this gesture and was embarrassed. It didn't seem appropriate, nor proper for me to be feeling this way. It felt so dirty…so wrong. Not being with Naruto, although there was something troubling about his behavior, but slowly making our way to sex. We were at…how you say, third base without so much of a date, yet alone time to get to know each other more. To be frank, I felt like a whore. Uchiha Sasuke is not a whore. He is a (miserable, lonely) virgin and shall remain a (miserable, lonely) virgin because he does not need these type of distractions known as sex or a relationship. Although, up until now, I did not know they could be so…heart-pounding, so exciting (the sex at least)._

"Sasuke…?"

_I moaned again as I felt Naruto press himself closer to me. He managed to strip my clothes clean off of me, along with his. Me legs were spread and he was in between them._

"Sasuke?"

_I arched my back when I felt Naruto push himself into me. He started with a slow thrusting pattern and my body felt like it was on fire. It would have been an understatement to say that it almost felt like I was craving this, this type of intimacy. It hurt, yes, but it was also sort of a…bittersweet pleasure. Almost like I could get use to it. Naruto quickened his pattern and I heard myself moan his name._

"Oi, Sasuke!"

My eyes shot up and I shot up, breathing heavy and looking around. I expected Naruto to still manage to be on top of me, but he was not. No one was in the room except Deidara whose eyes, I noticed, darted down to my lower region and back up. I followed his gaze and was surprised to see a lump of some sort in my pants. I was highly confused and wondered how I got my pants back on when they were off only a few seconds. And then it hit me…

I was dreaming.

Oh sweet Jesus, was I dreaming.

"You, er," Deidara suddenly said, "I heard…screaming? But…um…"  
His eyes glanced back down and up again. I felt myself grow red but I jut stared at him, like he was an alien. He stared back with the same expression. We both did not say anything for awhile and just stared, like it would magically make us forget about this awkward situation. Suddenly, once again, he spoke.

"Isn't Naruto a boy's name?"

**XXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:  
**Please Review! I love the support I get from you guys and your reviews inspire the next chapter!

:^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Neanderthal**

**By: **GothicGIR

**Summary: **I glared into my best friend's green eyes and snorted. "Me? Like that Neanderthal twit? Give me more credit, Sakura! I would never, in a million years, like-" "I never said you liked him" she smirked. NARUxSASU!

**Chapter 5:**

_Of course it's a boy's name you jerk! Why would you even ask something like that?_

"I'm not sure," I said, "It could be…it couldn't be. Why do you ask?"

I smiled at Deidara, ignoring the panic creeping into my voice. Usually, if I would fake a smile with him, he would go away or drop the subject we were currently on. Although Deidara isn't stupid, he surely isn't the brightest crayon in the box either. I liked that characteristic about him the best. If something were to go wrong, prime example now, he was always easily fooled. Itachi's friends, at least the ones I already met, seem to share that common denominator. I liked Itachi's friends.

"No reason, I guess," Deidara said slowly.

I shifted, finally having the decency to cover up my *ahem* area and continued staring at Deidara, hoping that, even through all of his idiocy, he would get the hint that it was the time to leave-now. Unfortunately, I am not that lucky (and he is not that bright). Instead, he stared at me, worry, confusion (maybe even disgust) wrinkling his brow. His eyes were now fixed onto mine and his nose crinkled up. Any other day this would have be hilarious to me- seeing Deidara focus so hard on something clearly insignificant (and most certainly not worth bringing up again), but now it was just plain embarrassing."Is there something you want to talk about?" he suddenly asked.  
_Heavens no! Are you out of your mind? Why, in all that is holy, would I want to take the time explaining my situation to you! Do you even have any inkling as to how simply horrible this is?_

"No," I forced the corners of my lips to curl up, "Nothing at all. Your concern is not necessary. You said I was screaming, correct? It was just me having a reoccurring nightmare- I get those often…I don't know if Itachi told you. However, yes, they are nothing to worry about. At all. What time is it? Shouldn't you be at work?"  
"I'm not working right now, you know that."  
"Right, silly me. It must have slipped my mind. They have no idea what true art is, right? Right! Why don't you get out there and prove them wrong? Go, uh, make something…artistic?"

Almost immediately after the word "artistic", his eyes lit up. He followed through with rambling on about how he needed to show those "Neanderthals a thing or two about real art". Deidara proceeded leaving the room, stomping around like an elephant and slamming the bedroom door. I heard him call out that he'll be back later and the front door was then slammed shut. I could almost hear it come off the hinges with the force and I winced. Yet another thing that needs to be fixed in this God-awful place.

**xXxXxXx**

The meals in our house were hardly anything worth eating. Most of the time, it was simple things like the two dollar per pound meat bought at the gas station, or leftovers Itachi had managed to retrieve from work. Occasionally, there was the cheapest, nastiest microwave pizza found at a corner store that was covered in all sorts of oddly colored assortments the seller call "vegetables, meats and cheese". Itachi had always been so excited when he was able to bring that sort of type of food home. He thought I enjoyed the sorry excuse of food. I hated to let him down so I would smile and force it down my throat. It was disgusting, but I was getting more of my necessary proteins and other materials…that's what I told myself when I choked down the food. To be honest, I was hardly ever hungry. I didn't think about my stomach so often because I was more concerned about getting high marks and a future scholarship. To be, nice things and a nice meal were only wants. As long as I was alive and breathing, a scholarship was a need that had to be fulfilled.

When Itachi came stumbling in around the normal time of six, I noticed from the position of the couch, he had two large brown bags groped into his arms. I raised an eyebrow at him but he only smirked and set the bags down on the counter in the kitchen. He made his way to the living room and sat down next to me, a smile now clear across his face.  
"I got a new job offer today…as well as I raise on the one I currently have."

Itachi explained that the manager at the café he was working at had appreciated his hard work and long hours, regardless of the struggling situation he was dealing with. The minim wage of seven dollars was now bummed up to twelve dollars, as well as a twenty-five dollar bonus. I didn't want to tell him but I had a feeling that his little raise was only out of sympathy. Itachi had also explained that a man, who was just passing by the café, was caught off guard by the fact that Itachi, someone of "graceful, elegant status", was stuck working at a "run down" place such as the corner café. According to this mysterious man, he had the "potential to achieve a great modeling career". Frankly, I was not even aware that Itachi wanted to be a model and when I told him of this, my brother simply told me that he doesn't but "whatever puts food on the table". I wrinkled my brow at him and he only sighed.  
"Look, Sasuke…this could be our shot at getting the money we've been scraping for. Yes, I'm going to be working a lot and, hopefully, Deidara will be soon as well…but this is our chance. We don't have to be rich, but it would be great to have a little bit of extra money lying around, don't you think? We could have nice things…and money to spend on dates. I don't know why you're so uptight about this."

I huffed. "I just feel like it's only pity…plus, how can you even trust that guy that came waltzing into your work, talking to you like that? He probably thought you were a girl."  
"We need the money."  
"Are we seriously that desperate?"

I glared at my brother and he shook his head. He told me that I could think what I wanted and made his way into the bathroom to clean up, and get ready for bed. I didn't debate with him any longer and only watched him leave. After awhile, my nose started acknowledging the somewhat familiar scent coming from the brown bags in the kitchen. Feeling surprisingly hungry, I adventured my way into the kitchen, praying that whatever was in the bag was something at least somewhat appetizing. When I finally reached my destination, and pulled opened the bags, I saw that it was rice with fried tomatoes covering it.

The only food I would eat when mother and father were still around.

**xXxXxXx**

Sleep was something that didn't come to me the previous night, aside from the nap I took earlier. I found myself dragging my feet into my first period class and practically collapsing at my desk. Luckily for me, I was the first one in the classroom, as always. I figured that it wasn't the lack of sleep that was making me dread coming to school, yet the boy who I was falling for in my first period class. I made several mental notes in m head on the people Naruto was friends with and made even more mental plans on how to avoid them all. If it wasn't for the fact that he had so many friends, my plans might have had a chance at being successful. However, trying to avoid the most popular peer in school, along with his buddies was a plot that had no hope of surviving, regardless of the many viewpoints it had been looked at.

Before I sat down, I noticed that I was the only one in the classroom. Usually, that would be normal, minus sensei. He had a thing with be kept waiting and was always sitting at his desk, just staring into space, waiting for the final bell to ring to start class. It just seemed odd the he wasn't there…but I was too consumed with trying to revise my mental notes and plans than to really care about. In order to gain some complete focus, I ventured my way to my desk and slumped into it, still determined to make my plot somewhat workable. I bit my lip and stared intensely at the board, mapping out all the possibilities. I suppose, because of the determination, I failed to noticed that the classroom door was just closed, as well as locked. I also assume that that was the same reason I didn't notice that the person in charge of that scandal was no other than the Greek God, Naruto…who was stalking his way to my desk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Neanderthal**

**By: **GothicGIR

**Summary: **I glared into my best friend's green eyes and snorted. "Me? Like that Neanderthal twit? Give me more credit, Sakura! I would never, in a million years, like-" "I never said you liked him" she smirked. NARUxSASU!

**Chapter 6:**

Now…let me clear a few things up here. You are probably deeply confused as to how I failed to notice being held hostage in my very own high school by the guy I was madly in love. The answer is simple, my good friends. As I mentioned before, I was much too consumed with another issues. Plus, how was I suppose to know about the future possibility of hostage situation? Who, in their right mind, manages to snag the janitor's keys without being noticed, lure an innocent nerd into the place they feel the most secure and is now currently grabbing their chin, making that poor, helpless, innocent nerd look into their eyes, the eyes that they could easily and willingly get lost in?

A future psychopath, that's who.

"Hey, Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

My breathed hitched in my throat and I just kept staring at Naruto. I found myself wishing that this whole thing was a mental mirage I managed to think of, because something pestered my thoughts by claiming something tragic was going to happen. I tried to shake those thoughts from my head but my brain was in no agreement to forget them, especially since Naruto continued to stare at me. I saw the corners of his lips turn into a devilish grin and he leaned in. His lips were, at the most, a millimeter away from my own. I could feel his breath on my face, and it took all the strength I could muster not to close the distance between us.

Naruto started to close his eyes while mine widened. Was he waiting for me to kiss him? Does he want to kiss me? Well, of course, right? Why else would he be this close to me, to smell me? As disturbing as that is oddly kinky, I know this was not the reason for our close encounter. He _wanted _to kiss me. Of course he wanted to. And I wanted to kiss him…so what was I waiting for?

I found myself closing my own eyes and screamed at my head to close the oh so small distance between Naruto and I. When I made contact with Naruto, I almost pulled away instantly. I certainly an expert on kissing, but I knew lips shouldn't feel so…fleshy, squishy and…whiskerish…? I opened my eyes and noticed that I had kissed the part of Naruto's cheek that was covered by his odd "beard" (although I perfer to call them whiskers because…well they seem to be more likely than the "pubic" hair covering his face). I found myself blushing and pulled away from him instantly. Naruto turned his eyes back to me and smiled. I glanced at him once and stared intensely at my desk, hoping, praying that a God of somewhat would smite me right where I was seated. As mentioned before, I'm not that lucky.

I heard a shuffle of something from Naruto and my eyes widened when he placed a piece of paper into my eye view. I only needed to read the date in the corner to realize why Naruto did his charade.

_September 16th__…_

"You really shouldn't let your diary entries filter to the floor like that," Naruto snickered.

I heard him walk away and I bite my lip, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes.

_Of course he would never want to kiss me. What kind of Neanderthal am I for thinking such a thing?_

**xXxXxXx**

I hardly found the attention span to pay attention during first period. I kept my eyes focused on the board, refusing to make the slightest eyes contact to Naruto whatsoever. I refused to pay him any mind, even when he tried to get my attention from across the room. I refused to pay him any attention when him and his buddies "coughed" how much of a fag I was. I refused to pay them any attention. Not because I was so much mature than them, or that I was so much more honorable, hell, not even because I was stubborn. I refused to look at him because I did not want him to know how much he had hurt me but a few moments ago. I knew better than anyone I still had tears in my eyes. I was fighting off the temptation to blink because of them. If I gave Naruto the satisfaction of turning around, I would also give him the satisfaction of letting him know how much he hurt me with his little pretend game.

That, I refused to do.

When the bell rang, I did not have the energy to rush out of the classroom. Instead, I stuffed my materials into my bag with such sense of disorganization, even a hurricane could not be blamed for the mess.

I sighed and slung my book bag over my shoulder. I noticed that everyone had slipped out of the classroom and to their next one…that is, everyone except Naruto. He stood my his desk, staring at me like I was a piece of meat. I wrinkled my nose and looked away from him. Since I sat in the front of the classroom, I spun on my heel and went straight into the back of the classroom. I wanted to be as far away from him as possible, even though his desk was right near the exit of the classroom. As I made my way to the exit, I found myself hoping that Naruto was just spacing out, instead of trying to focus on me. However, when I passed him, I realized that that pray had gone unanswered. His strong managed to make me lose my balance and I fell into his chest.

"I need to talk to you…" he mumbled into my ear.

My cheeks flared and I pushed myself away from him. "Don't talk to me, Uzumaki."

I grinded my teeth and continued to walk away from him once again. However, once again, Naruto grabbed me. I dug my heels into the ground and pulled my hand closer to my body. "I said don't touch me! Just leave me alone!"

Suddenly, Naruto pushed me into him again, our chests bummed and my lips smacked into his. Instead of shoving me off (and completely kicking the crap out of me), he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I felt his tongue explore my mouth and even manage to reach the back of my throat. At that moment, I felt myself get dizzy and my knees get weak. I grasp Naruto's arms and he put more pressure into the kiss. One of his hands brushed the front of my pants and I moaned into the kiss. At that moment, Naruto pulled away from me. He licked his lips and smiled at me.

"See you tomorrow Uchiha."

Naruto proceeded to rush out of the classroom just when the bell for second period rang. I blinked and was about to rush out when I heard Sasori mumbled something from his desk. Completely forgetting he was there, I gasped and turned and gawked at him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I said do you need a pass, Mr. Uchiha?"

"Yeah, yeah. P-please. Thank you."

I looked away from him as I slowly walked up to his desk. I watched him write the pass that said I had a perfectly good reason for being late, I was discussing something with the sensei. I swallowed and took the pass. I had the urge to ask him not to tell anyone what he had just witness but I did not want to seem rude. So, instead, I bowed , my head and thanked him. Then I dashed out of the classroom.

**xXxXxXx**

Luckily for me, Jiraya told us that we were still just working on the assessment we received the pervious day and that I hadn't missed anything important. I thanked him and moved to my desk. Sakura raised her eyebrow at me.

"You're late."

"I know."

"You're never late."

I shrugged my shoulder and opened my book bag to fish out my journal. I dropped it onto my desk and flipped through a few pages until I reached the page that had my assessment on it. After eating my dinner yesterday, I adventured my way into the room and finished my homework that Jiraya had given us. To be honest, it was probably the easiest thing I had done. I wanted to make it look like I wasn't done with it so Sakura could get off my case, but she is too smart for her own good.

"So, what were you doing?" she persisted. "You? Being late? It never happens.""I was asking Sasori a question."

"It's art class, Sasuke, you can't possibly have any questions about art class. Plus, you're amazing at art. Now, what really went down?"

"Nothing."

She didn't say anything for a good amount of time, so I figured she let it go. However, I continued to feel her eyes on me. When I glanced at her, sure enough, she was. I turned into my desk and glared at her.

"_What?"_ I hissed at her.

"Your lips…" she mumbled.

"What about them?" I groaned.

She glanced at my eyes and then back down at my lips. Suddenly, she turned into her desk and started working on her paper. I continued to stare at her for a bit longer but she refused to pay me any attention while I started at her. A few seconds later, she yanked out her phone and text someone quick. She glanced at me and smirked. Then she turned her attention to her homework. At the same moment, my phone had vibrated in my pants. I fished it out of my pants and flipped it open. It was from Sakura.

'_You kissed Naruto'_

**XXxXxXx**

I slammed my tray down at the lunch table and glared daggers at Sakura. I could never understand how this girl knew everything about anything that had the slightest relation to deal with me. I honestly believe that she has cameras bugged onto all my clothes and variety areas of my skin.

"Jesus, Sasuke," Ino mumbled.  
"I think Sakura is has spy gear set up all over my house."

Sakura raised her eyebrow at me and I continued to glare at her. I sat down and stabbed my my fork into my salad.  
"So, I was right?" Sakura chimed up."  
"Hn."

Suddenly, Sakura grasped my hand and squealed. I jumped at the contact and was about to debate about her touching me, when I glanced at her eyes. Instead of staring at me, she was staring behind me. I followed her gaze and noticed she was staring at Naruto. Who was only a few inches behind. I gulped and mumbled a hi at him. He smirked at me and nodded his head at me.  
"Is this pretty girl your girlfriend, Uchiha?"

"No, I'm not." Sakura stated, "We're only friends."  
"Then why are you holding his hand?"  
"Why do you care?"

I turned my head at her and raised an eyebrow at her, signaling for her to cool her jets. She wrinkled her eyebrows together and sighed. he removed her hand from and nudged Ino. She told her that she needed her in the bathroom and then the two began to leave. I watched her leave and she glanced behind her and then back to focusing on her path.

"She's cute..." Naruto mumbled and I glanced at him, "She didn't need to leave though."  
He smirked and leaned down so his lip was touching my ear. "I just wanted to say hey".

Then he straightened himself up, winked and left. I glanced around the lunchroom to see if anyone was watching, Apperently, no one even noticed. But why should they? No one notices me anyway...even if the most popular guy in school has his lips rubbing against my ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Neanderthal**

**By: **GothicGIR

**Summary: **I glared into my best friend's green eyes and snorted. "Me? Like that Neanderthal twit? Give me more credit, Sakura! I would never, in a million years, like-" "I never said you liked him" she smirked. NARUxSASU!

**Chapter 7:**

I scratched the back of my head continuously and glared down at my physics homework, trying to come up with a reasonable conclusion to the problem. _What are ways that a roller coaster can lose its potential and kinetic energy? Give at least three examples and explain. _I racked my brain for the answer, cursing the fact that I was unable to think straight and that my mind was focused on other beings, doing other beings and with whom a certain being was doing them with. I shook my head and stared harder at the sheet of homework. Three examples is easy enough…and explaining them shouldn't be difficult either. Let's see…friction! Friction is an example…Why does it lose it? Wait, I thought energy was never destroyed, or lost. So it's a trick question? But of course. My physics teacher was always one for throwing in questions like this all the time.

I smiled to myself and scribbled down _false; energy is not destroyed_. I glanced down at the next problem, but felt that the previous answer had been incorrect and I continued to look at the first problem over again. Soon enough, frustration kicked in and I erased the answer to the first problem frantically, as if I was trying to set fire to my homework. I tossed my erase to the side of the bed and flopped down backwards. My head hit the mattress softly, but I found myself wishing that the impact would have been enough for me to fall unconscious. Why? I'm not sure with the answer myself. However, lately, I have little to no control over what goes on inside my head anymore. Prime example would be Naruto and I sharing encounters early on today. One minute I was lusting after him, the next I hated him and then I was crushing on him again. I found myself wishing him to take me, and then wishing an oversized truck would come crashing inside the school, injuring no one _but _him. On and off, on and off my feelings for Naruto clicked. The very fact that they switched frequently made my head spin. I, Sasuke Uchiha, is use to what is given to me and more so _know _what I want. If it is an academic obstacle course that seems nothing short of unattainable, you can bet your bottom dollar I'll go after it. _And _complete it. If I am handed something that a normal person would need at least three hours to finish, I'll have it done in one hour, looking perfect. I get things done and I get them done accurately and perfected. So why, _why_, can I not seem to get my head around these feelings I have for Naruto? He is a human being, composed of the same material as anyone else, thus being nothing special. And being nothing special, I should have no trouble in talking and understanding Naruto. So how on Earth am I not only having difficulties in speaking sentences to him, but trying to find a simple connection in the way both our minds work?

I groaned aloud and sat up. I glanced one more time at my homework before I fished inside my pant's pocket for my cell phone. Once I pulled it out, I immediately called Deidara, figuring that he already knew of my problem and that he could be of some use to me. I didn't bother asking him where he was, yet alone if it was an appropriate time for him, just told him his assistance was needed. The person in the background, who sounded strangely familiar but I could not figure out why, was hushed and Deidara focused on me.

"What _is _it, Sasuke?" he hissed on the line, "I'm in the middle of something!"  
"Is it an interview for a job?"  
"Well, uh, no-"  
"Then it's not important. I need you- now."

I hung up before he could continue debating with me. I knew it was a dirty trick, to be honest. Deidara was probably under the impression that I actually needed him for something concerning my health because, really, I only call him if I can not get a hold of Itachi in my time of need. However, in my credit, Deidara actually has (or had) his suspension of my sexuality, so I figured I could ask for his advice about having feelings for the same sex. Now, I'm not entirely positive if he is homosexual himself, but I'm pretty sure. For one, the guy never dates anyone from the female population, yet alone talk about them, unless he mentions to us about how annoying they are. He also is…well, fairly feminine. He spends more time in the bathroom prettying up in a day, then my brother and I go to the actual bathroom in a month. Not to mention, Itachi also told me that Deidara had asked my brother's friend Kisame out several times, all of which he's declined, but it fails to be the point. The point is, he could help me figure out Naruto. Because, the feelings I have for him are more than a crush- that is for sure. But, I could not be in love with the Uzumaki...could I? Surely not. Aside from the first lip lock we shared today, Naruto and I hardly have shared one interaction with one another. Usually, I was just watching from the shadows on how he graced about in front of me. Or I would turn away from him as soon as we made eye contact or, God forbid, he actually _smiles _at me, which only happened five times since the start of the year, in case you are wondering. So, with such little communication and even less knowledge of one another (well, Naruto knowing anything about me. I'm so pathetic, I know his whole school schedule), I could not having _those_ strong feelings for him because it did not add up. If anything, I am, and with regret I inform you, close to stalking the poor adolescent that I am loving him. Which, I will argue, I am not stalking him. I am not aware of his cell phone number (although I know he has an upgraded Blackberry for a phone), nor am I aware of his _exact _address (although I know he lives in an average home a few doors down from Kisame, much to everyone's surprise because everyone, even I, was sure the boy lived in a wealthy estate). _Stalking _is something that his fan girls (and fan boys) are the expert in, not me.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when I heard Deidara come stomping into the bedroom. I glanced towards his direction and was greeted him looking infuriated, instead of the expected worry. I also took note on how unkept his appearance was. His hair, which usually had every strand in place, was scattered about on his head. His clothes were slightly tugged and stretched and worse off was his neck. Hickeyes, love bites and scratches decorated it. Immediately, I blushed and looked away from him. Deidara did not bother saying anything and, for a brief period in time, I had to resist the urge to look at him. An apology played on my lips, but the realization that I interrupted Deidara having some sort of intimate relationships with his partner outweighed my manners. Through my embarrassed and flustered state, I found myself with a slight pain of jealously. I mean, why could I not do those type of things with the person I had feelings for? Why was it so difficult for me to have the one thing I absolutely, more than anything, want? I turned slowly back to Deidara and looked him straight in the eyes. It can't be that hard, right? _He_, incompetent and foul tempered, can do it. So I can get myself a boyfriend, right?

"Teach me!" I blurted out, surprised by the pitch in my voice, "Teach me how to get a boyfriend! I want to learn how to have and maintain a relationship with a peer of my whom I have feelings for. And I need to learn to properly kiss him without my freaking out and nervousness getting in the way. So I need your assistance in all those fields. You are a homosexual, correct? So this should be little to no trouble for you."

Deidara blinked, all the anger and the impulse to kill me leaving his face. I could tell, and not just from the body language, I probably made him lose a few brain cells with that obnoxious outburst of mine. I realize that that is rather rude and certainly not a way to begin a conversation, but I had a feeling that if I hadn't jumped right into it, he would not listen to me, yet alone let me get to the issue at hand. Needless to say, I got his attention and that was really all I wanted.

"I…" he started.  
"I know your gay," I cut him off, "Or maybe bisexual? Needless to say, I know you can help me in my current situation."  
A pinkish tint filled his cheeks and he looked away from me. "I don't know what Itachi told you…but, well…whatever happens in my life should be no concern of your's."  
"I agree. I don't want to know nor do I care. However, we both have something similar in our sexuality, so why not assist me?"

Deidara whipped his head in my direction. He opened his mouth but not a word came out of it. I found amusement in this, for some odd reason, but suppressed the smile and stared intensely at him. We stayed that way for awhile, both at a stalemate, until Deidara groaned. He crossed his arms in front of him and had a look of defeat on his face. Before he even opened his mouth, I smiled.

"Fine, I'll help you."

* * *

"_Since he knows you're interested, you should use those feelings to your advantage. Flirt with him a bit but have sass."  
_"_Sass?"  
__  
_"_Yes, Sasuke. __**Sass**__. Be a sexy bitch. That means drop those horribly geeky clothes of your's. I mean, really. Who the hell wears overalls anymore?"  
_"_They are very comfortable-  
_"_And get rid of those glasses! Itachi and I will contribute to you getting contacts. I'm being considered to teach art at some high school on the other side of town and Itachi, with his new underwear modeling career and part-time at the café, should have money soon-"  
_"_Wait, my brother models unmentionables?"  
_  
"_Until then, do __**not**__ wear those sorry excuse for an enhancement of eye vision."  
_"_No, then I won't-"  
_"_You wanted me to help you, remember? You are doing things my way, or not at all."_

And, just like that, I lost. Defeated. I am now the victim to Deidara's abnormal seduction motives. If it wasn't enough that I have to act like a "sexy bitch", I am now forced to wear his desired clothing to make me look as such. As I stared at my new appearance, I could not help but be tremendously disgusted. Normally, my clothing was no where hugging my figure. Now, however, it was so skintight, I was having trouble breathing. My missed overalls were replaced with skinny jeans and a band shirt with the "Black Veil Brides" scribbled across it. I debated and fussed with Deidara about the clothing only to be ignored. He told me that the "dark, mysterious" look suited me because of the "unnatural albino skin color and pissy look" I possessed. Yes, I will give him some of the credit because I am strangely pale, but my so called "pissy look" is because he is ruining my reputation with his "helping". And when I opened my mouth to tell him this, Deidara simply winked at me. "The emo boy toy look suits you".

I kept my eyes glued to the ground as shuffled through the school hallway in the following morning. I told Sakura I would meet her by my locker and prayed that, for the first time, she would not be late. When I rounded a corner, I noticed that I was not that lucky and groaned. I stomped over to my locker, avoiding the several girls that gawked at me. I glanced at a few, taking notes on the blush that crept onto their faces. I began to wonder why there had been such a drastic change in their behavior- just yesterday I was the loser geek no one wanted to hang around. But now, with the new upgrade that caused me to stray away from mirrors, I seemed to be the eye candy for the female population. How interesting…is one's look and clothing color truly based on their popularity. I mean, it's not like I lost a thousand pounds, or became Johnny Depp beautiful overnight, I just dressed different. Oh, dear god, don't tell me that that incompetent my brother calls his friend was actually accurate in his "dress to impress" motivates. I twitched at the very thought of _him _being correct about something I seemed to be so dense about.

By this time, I managed to get by my locker, ignoring the shrieks some of the girls made when they passed. I fiddled with my locker until it opened and I started gathering my books. I heard footsteps approaching and when I straightened myself up, I was staring directly at my best friend and Ino. Sakura had a slight blush on her face but I could tell she was trying to get rid of it by the focus on her face. Ino, however, showed no effort in covering her blushing and grinning like a fool.

_You have to be kidding me…_

"That's, um," Sakura stuttered, "Not your locker."  
"Nonsense, Sakura," Ino whispered more to me than her, "I'm sure if it wasn't, he would not be able to get into it." She extended her hand towards me. "Excuse my friend. I'm Ino…and you are…?"

I felt my lips tug against my face and I took her hand. "The pleasure's mine, Ino. Now, please excuse me. I need to speak to Sakura in private."

As soon as the last word left my mouth, both of their eyes had popped out form their sockets. Ino immediately retreated her hand and shoved it into her pocket. She mumbled something inaudible but scrambled off in the other direction. I watched her go for a second but then turned to Sakura and grinned. She met my gaze but looked at her feet, the blush earlier covering her face and brining shame to her hair.

"You look hot," she said to her shoes.  
"A sexy bitch," I corrected.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned slightly against my locker.  
"Deidara," I started, "gave me some tips, on dealing with Naruto. He said that the look I am spouting is a 'sexy bitch' style…or 'emo boy toy'. He also told me that I needed to be sassy when I'm flirting with him."  
Her eyebrow had remained raised. "Sasuke…"  
"What? I am confident that I pull this off. He is, after all, just a human being, like I. What could possibility be so difficult in making flirtatious conversation with him?"

At that moment, the warning bell rang, signaling for all the students still remaining in the hall that they had five minutes to get to class. I pushed myself off the locker and gave Sakura a quick hug.  
"Wish me luck," I whispered in her ear.

Then I quickly turned on my heel and rushed off to the direction of my classroom. However, Sakura called after me, causing me to shout back at her over my shoulder.  
"Tell me in English!"

"Sasuke, you're an uke! You can't do that!"

I shrugged off her comment and turned my head back forward. At the same time, I collided with a rough surface, causing me to stumbled backwards. For an instant, I was sure I had managed to run into a corner or wall, but once my eyes came in focus, I saw that I had ran straight into Naruto. I blinked at him and noticed that his friends Kiba and Sai were on either side of him. I gulped, figuring that this was it, the group beat down. The moment in time that would stop for me because I would be beaten on by my crush and his friends. I thought about crawling away, hoping that the pathetic-ness in me would just make them laugh and leave me to my own. However, much to my surprised, Naruto reached down and offered me his hand.

"Need a lift?" he smiled.

My fingers twitched in response, but I reached up and took his hand. When I was back onto my feet, Naruto still held my hand and I could only stare down at it. I opened my mouth but closed it, knowing that I had nothing of intelligence to say. Then, Naruto pulled me into him and wrapped one hand around my waist and the other holding my backside. I gasped and blushed at the contact.

"She's right, Sasuke," he said into my hair, "You _are _an uke."

And just like that, he let go of me, signaling his friends to follow. Kiba snickered and Sai smiled at me. All I did was stare after them, finding myself repressing the sexual thoughts that were crawling their way into my brain.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

You'll have to pardon the "sexy bitch" reference. I was listening to that song while writing this chapter. :^)

Also, I am so sorry that the chapter is super late. I'm super lazy. But, please review and take note on how extra long this chapter is. Teehee.

Love and kisses!


	8. Chapter 8

**Neanderthal**

**By: **GothicGIR

**Summary: **I glared into my best friend's green eyes and snorted. "Me? Like that Neanderthal twit? Give me more credit, Sakura! I would never, in a million years, like-" "I never said you liked him" she smirked. NARUxSASU!

**Chapter 8:**

Throughout the whole day, my brain pounded and throbbed against my skull. I was hardly able to focus on the issues at hand in any of my first couple of classes. Art, English and physics were just a blur and, by the time my fourth period class (algebra) came around, I was completely out of it. I paid little to no attention to the peers that noticed my sudden change in appearance, and even less to the teachers. The only thing I actually gave a damn about, if you pardon my French, was the early events that had taken place in the morning. Or, I should say, the feelings that scattered and bolted inside my head; from embarrassment to more…hormonal. To be blunt and frank, I was sure I was near to "poking out" of my pants. If Naruto had kept up with his bold and irrational actions, it would have been very accurate to say that my male genital region would have more than enough blood pumping through it. Now it could be because I was never actually exposed to sexual actions before- and thus sexually starved- or maybe, as dreadful it was to utter, I could be easily erected in any given situation with the Uzumaki. As Sakura would state it, I was close to being "a minuteman".

I slumped forward onto my desk and peered at the board in sheer boredom. My left hands holstered my head up and my right tapped my pencil slightly against the spiral notebook that was on the very edge of the desk. The teacher, who's back was towards me, was scraping the chalk hard enough to make it shriek, but light enough to make it hardly a nuisance. My eyes drifted up above his head and, as the landed on the clock, the bell signaling for lunch hour to begin. At the same time the students surrounding me began to gather their things in their arms, the teacher told us that there was no homework tonight, yet they continued to throw their bags over their shoulders and socialize with one another as if she had said nothing. I waited for a few moments more and straightened myself up.

"Miss Shizune?"  
"Yes, Sasuke?" she responded without facing me directly.  
"Would you mind if I ate my lunch in here?"  
"Sure, honey. I have to go to a teacher's meeting so I'll be closing the door. Is everything alright?"

I offered her a weak smile. "Of course, Miss Shizune. I just have a small headache and, if I go into the lunchroom, I'm sure it'll get worse."  
"Alright."

I watched her grab a lunchbox from underneath her desk and walk past me. As she did, she lightly put her hand against my head and hummed, but continued forward. When I heard her close the door behind her, I groaned loudly and slammed my head against the desk. I let my cranium lay there and relax as my mind lost and scattered itself inside. I mean, sure I wasn't the most masculine adolescent attending this school, but that, by no means, gives Naruto- or _Sakura_- any right to write me off as an uke. Would an uke even _consider _seducing a seme? Naturally, no. So I could not- _would not_- be an uke. I am furious to know that my best friend and my crush believe I am no more aggressive than a bottom. I will have them acknowledge the fact that I could be rather forceful. Why, when I was captain of the debate team, I had never lost a discussion due to my aggressiveness and determination. I am more than positive that I could succumb Naruto to underneath me, if I really wanted to.

I stopped thinking at that moment. The very thought of Naruto under me…what would I even do? _How _would I do it? Suddenly, my head started pounding and my breathing was becoming limited. Sweet Jesus- us, Naruto and I, having intimate relations? That very thought, that very _perverted _thought, might have caused me yet another health problem.

I lifted my head and let out a suggestive-sounding groan. Mind you, I was not letting one out in pleasure- surprisingly enough- but in frustration. It would appear that, if I get this flustered from just thinking about Naruto underneath me, naked, _waiting _for me to "make a move", I might not be as aggressive as I had hoped. I, as it pains me to say, may be more suitable for a… "bottom". An uke. At least…with Naruto I am.

Eventually, the lunch bell rang a second time, signaling the students that were currently eating it was time to go to their next class. By that time, I had convinced myself that the only time I would be a "bottom" in any sort of relationship if it was dealing with Naruto because, and _only_ because, Naruto was much more aggressive than I and, thus, more to handle. Since I was nothing short of dull and inexperience, that was the only reason why the Uzumaki had an advantage over me. This, I realize, is total nonsense no matter how much I think over it, but I would rather believe a lie in my brain, instead of facing the truth about my personality. Denial is, in fact, my best friend.

_My deepest apologizes Sakura._

When I was making my way to my most enjoyable classroom, American History, I realized I running a little slow on schedule (due to the constant denial debates circling in my head), and I decided to take a shortcut that would make me exposed to the Weight Lifting classroom. Most of the time, I do not take that way because, not only is the hallway leading to weight room crowded with lockers, but it gives you a sense of insecurity, like you've been enclosed into it. Also, with so many of my peers working out in that room, you could smell their body odor from the start of that very small hallway and that, even to a homosexual like me, is disgusting behind belief. And, as if that wasn't enough, Naruto so happens to have Weight Lifting the same time I have history. And after today's little incident, I vow never to be surrounded by him and his buddies without Sakura within an inch away from me, as pathetic as that sounds. So, I decided, I was going to put my horribly scrawny chicken legs to work and sprint down the hallway. As I departed from the beginning of the hallways and quickly made my way to the middle, an eerie familiar voice had ceased my sprint, along with heart.

"Yes, _Sai_, I'm sure the little geek likes me."  
"Well, of course Naruto…even I can see that."  
"So then why are you constantly on my case?"  
"Do _you _share those same feelings?"

I was taken aback from the conversation but instead of turning to run in the other direction I came from, I stood in awe and waited for the Uzumaki's response. I was well aware of their advancing footsteps smacking against tiled floor, yet I stayed cemented in my spot and waited for his reply. I was even well aware of their shadows that grew larger and larger the more they were coming closer, yet I still waited. I found myself risking getting busted for eaves dropping on a conversation I was better off not even being humored with gossip about, then being tortured with "what if he said _yes" _questions. Who, in their right mind, would turn and avoid this situation if it was crucial to their very existence? At this point in my and Naruto's "relationship", him answering this simple question, unbeknownst to him that I am almost lurking around the corner, could jumpstart our almost-friend association to romantic interest. Speaking in terms if he would be willing to advance the relationship because, deep down, we both know I would not be adequate enough to do so myself. So, there I stood, keeping my eyes fixed on their figures when they came into view. Naruto stopped right in front of the Weight Lifting room and stared at Sai. For a moment, I could have sworn his eyes flickered up to mine, but if he had done so, they were quickly readjusted back to Sai's, without so much of him even acknowledging it. Then, Naruto took such a deep breath in, his shoulders seemed to have grown double in size and he let it out slowly, making a small O shade with his mouth. At that moment, his eyes did find their way to mine and remain there until I grew uncomfortable and looked away, about to go the other direction in which I came. However, his more than loud enough response stopped me.

"Don't be stupid Sai. You know I do."

By the time I grew enough courage to turn back around, the only thing that had left any sort of clue about their existence at the moment, was the Weight Lifting door closing itself.

* * *

I was tardy to my history class. Never before I had been late to a class, yet alone history. And it was not even a reasonable tardy either. If I had regained myself quicker after Naruto's comment, I might- _might_- have been on time, if not a few seconds late. Instead, I gapped at an empty hallway, debating whether or not I should lose my balance there, in a smelly, putrid, infested hallway or float in and out of consciousness. My brain had decided on the second option, while my legs had disagreed and stumbled onto to the floor. While I was sitting there, unaware the bell had long since rang, I felt as if I was lost between one of the many dreams I've had, or a sick, voodoo type act fate was subjecting me to. And when I finally did regain enough brut force to lift myself and finish my journey to American History, I was a victim to a belated situation. A twenty minute belated situation. And the worst part is, there was no reasonable excuse for that sort of condition, unless I had access to a teacher's, guidance counselor's or nurse's note…which I had not. Needless to say, I was not going to announce the honest-to-God truth for my unpunctual positioning. _Especially _to my teacher, Mr. Asuma, who dropped more than enough gestures of his homophobia during his teachings, and double especially to the students I would be forced to communicate with- more like be harassed by- for the rest of my high school career. I would much prefer to shrug my shoulders and accept a detention in silence, rather than drop a tiny implication of my lateness.

Which I did.

Do I think I am becoming more so of a brash adolescent? That possibly could be very likely, although I doubt it. The darken clothing may be radiating off an "I don't give a fuck" attitude but, really, I was more focused on Naruto's apparent feeling returns. If I had to risk one, insignificant detention due to tardiness…well, I honestly do not see the problem in that as long as Naruto and I will end up together. Not necessarily forever, but at least until one of us dies of old age.

I smiled slightly to myself and pulled out my history notebook. I use to curse Asuma-sensei for putting me in the back of the classroom in an isolated corner, but now I found it to be nothing short of perfect. Instead of taking the highly suggested notes, I found myself doodling Naruto's name all over my page. Yes, I am aware this is "so elementary" and "girlie", but I'm in love! What do I care?

* * *

At the end of the day, after a long day of attempting to beat off my new fan club with a variety of school supplies and daydreaming about Naruto, I found myself lost at my locker. I was unsure of what I needed to bring home, _if _I needed to bring anything home. As if you need to be reminded, I have few friends. Those few friends of mine are hardly in any of my classes and there was no way was I going to backtrack and ask each one of them what the assessments were or, worst off…what we actually did during the hour period. Not only will that make them wonder if there is something wrong with the number one nerd attending this school, but it just proves that I let Naruto get under my skin. My academic goals were slowly diminishing the more I was in view of him. If Naruto and I were to actually make any sort of humanely contact- God forbid kissing- those academic goals of mine will seem like the ancient dinosaurs- extincted.

And, somehow…I'm finding it difficult to convince myself of that.

Damn you, Naruto Uzumaki.

I love you. Maybe too much.

Suddenly, a slam from the locker next to mine brought me out of my thoughts and I was soon staring into the furious hazel eyes of my best friend. If I hadn't known better, I would be positive that this girl would have assaulted me with her clenched fist, and would have no regrets about it. In fact, she probably would have posted it all over the internet and, instead of being taken in by the police, Sakura would be regarded as a hero. Why? I'm not entirely sure, but that's just my luck.

I find my "high" self esteem amusing, to be honest.

"You…" Sakura growled and I flinched at the tone. My first reaction was to honestly mimic her by responding with a "me…". However, I'm an educated man. If you are thrown into the lioness' den, you try to outsmart her rather than provoking her. Mimicking this cherry blossomed lioness will surely get me killed. So…I play cute and innocent.

"Yes, Sakura-Chan?" I whispered, slightly leaning against my locker. I lowered my eyelashes at her and smiled slowly, watching a slow blush spread across her face. I knew the poor girl had a crush on me, ever since diaper days. Flirting, or attempting to flirt with her was cruel. I narrowed my eyes at her and straightened myself up. I straightened my lips into a straight line and watched the blush disappear from her face. Something in my chest stung, but I ignored it and waited for her to finish her sentence. Getting the clue, she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where were you at lunch today?" she pouted, "We hardly get to see each other in school as it is and, when we do, you disappear without a trace. You didn't even bother to check your phone, did you?"

"I was…" _Thinking about Naruto. Spying on Naruto. Lusting over Naruto. _"Busy. Thinking. I missed have of yesterday, remember? I had a lot of work to do. I'm sorry I missed lunch. It won't happen again, I promise."

I continued to stare at her, only to realize she wasn't convinced. I began to think of ways I could convince her but her glare was becoming an almost terrifying thing to look at…so I looked away.

"Naruto was looking for you."

I blinked and looked back her, feeling heat rush to my cheeks. Sakura's eyes soften as her lips tugged into a smile and I felt myself grow hotter. The sudden urge to retreat inside my still-gapping locker pressured throughout my muscles, but I restrained myself. I willed myself to keep my feet on their current position and faced my friend directly. My lips silently fumbled on questions like "how do you know" and "what do you mean", yet they were glued tight. As if reading my mind, Sakura's smile increased.

"He wanted to tell you something. Important. I think he likes you, Sasuke."

_I think so as well, Sakura. I really do._

I smiled at the girl and gathered her in my arms. Ignoring the gasp she let escape her lips, I squeezed her tighter and quietly thanked. I waited for a response, but felt her shoulders slump ever so slightly.

"I'm happy for you, Sasuke." she whispered back.

But I knew she was lying.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Damn…this little thing took me more than a month to do. :0 Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it! I guarantee a much juicer chapter! *evil snicker*

Don't forget to review!

Love and Kisses!


	9. Chapter 9

**Neanderthal**

**By: **GothicGIR

**Summary: **I glared into my best friend's green eyes and snorted. "Me? Like that Neanderthal twit? Give me more credit, Sakura! I would never, in a million years, like-" "I never said you liked him" she smirked. NARUxSASU!

**Chapter 9:**

When I had called Itachi from school, he seemed to pay little attention to what I was saying. He had answered the phone with a groggily hello, as if he was just waking up. Taking that to my advantage, I mentioned I was staying late and my brother replied with a simple okay; no questions asked afterwards. Was I slightly disappointed for his apparent lack of caring? _Only_ slightly. It was a frequent behavior pattern of mine to stay after school to study, research or just to hang around vacantly to read in the air conditioned library, _not _because I had a detention. Although I'm sure the school counselor had already alerted Itachi of the event leading up to detention, both of us decided not to question the other about it and ended the phone conversation. Sakura, who I also failed to tell about my after school "activity", asked me to spend time with her after school that evening and I had to politely explain how I was going to stay after, without brushing on the fact as to why. She, along with everyone else, probably figured it was to do research. Sakura had nodded her head and left, wishing me luck on "whatever the hell I was doing _now_". As she left, I offered her a small smile and a wave goodbye.

I knew where the detention room was, everyone did…but it still seemed foreign and distance. I pass it everyday to and from my classes and only a few times did I glance inside it. Its walls, opposite of the rest of the school's, was an almost sickening white and had a light black/dark gray tiled flooring, depending on your perspective The desks were all aligned in straight, even rows and facing a much larger teacher's desk. All the desks never had anything on it unless there was someone sitting in them. During school hours, the detention room served as an in-school suspension room as well. It was there, during those hours, only the most bearish and feared students were located…so I thought. When I had entered the detention room, several heads- _evil _looking heads- turned and watched me walk up to the teacher's desk. He, unaware and uncaring of my presence, kept his nose in his book and ignored my standing there. For a moment, I thought it might be because of my scrawny figure of his inobservant skills, but I was slightly taller than the average male attending high school. I even saw my shadow on him. So, without meaning to, I cleared my throat ever so loudly and rudely.

His dark crimson eyes lifted from his reading and bore into mine. Immediately, I regretted making my presence known to him. _Walking _in here, for that matter.

'_I am not a troublemaker,' _I found myself thinking. _'I do not belong in this room with these people. I am not capable of alarming and rebellious actions. I can hardly pull off being rude. It was only by a simple misdemeanor am I here; nothing less and certainty nothing more.'_

"Can I _help _you?" the teacher huffed, his voice taking extra care to sound out each word. I ignored his tone and handed him my form notifying as to why I was here. He took it and, without looking at it, slapped it down on his desk. "Take a seat."

Slowly, I turned around and faced the students that were all watching me. Only four were in there but by the way they were all watching me, I felt like there was at least fifteen other people here. I shifted my feet but found it difficult to move. I did not want to be anywhere near these ruffians. Three of them looked like they had not only been attacked with a piercing gun, but with a tornado determined to ruin any sort of fashion sense they had stored inside their metal heads. One of them, a guy, had three pierced locations on his face- his cheek, eyebrow and upper lip. All three of those locations consisted of more than a dozen piercings. Next to him sat a girl extremely well endowed and none too shy of hiding it. Her shirt, if you want to call it that, covered only about half her breasts and half of her belly. She was applying mascara to her already overdosed eyelashes. In the middle of the classroom, a young male dressed more like the Joker from Batman was actually poking a needle through his lower lip and stitching it to his upper.

_Who allows these kids out of their homes?_

My eyes had landed on a girl who, as soon as I looked at, blushed and looked down at her desk. I studied her for a few seconds determined to find anything wrong with her. From the way she was sitting, her "womanly curve" was as straight as a ramp, making the pink shirt she wore close to constricting her upper body. Her breasts were even lopsided; as if one hadn't grown in right and looked saggy compared to the other one. However, much to her credit, she was not exposing the deformed female chest, stitching any sort of her body together and had no body part of hers pierced. She was a winner.

Without so much of a word, I ventured towards her and sat right besides her. She looked at me once quickly before I sat down but said nothing. Since I had nothing to do, meaning I still never remembered what sort of materials I needed for homework, I sat there and stared at my neatly placed hands on my desk. A half hour had gone by and talking started erupting from the other three students. The teacher, tipped back in his seat with his book covering his face, was asleep. Either that, or dead. The girl next to me was constantly shuffling around in her desk. I glancedat her several times but it was only after the thirteenth glance did I see what she was fidgeting about. Despite myself and my determination to get through detention without making causing any more scenes, I tapped the struggling girl on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact and stared at me.

"Do you need help?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

The girl blushed again and nodded her head slowly. I glanced at the sleeping/dead teacher to see if there was any indication of waking up. His shoulders rose slightly but other than that, nothing. I took advantage of the moment and scooted my desk over to the girl's. It had squeaked against the floor until it connected with her desk, making a _thunk_. Her face was a completely different shade by now and I found familiarity in the situation. She, obviously, was taking a liking to my appearance. My close contact with her probably made her uneasy and nervous. It's how I am with Naruto.

"What do you need help with?" I asked her.

"Everything. I need help with everything."

I twitched at the pitch of the voice and had to resist the urge to gap at her. Everything about this girl was starting to come together. Her voice, hit strongly by puberty, was deeper than most of the guys and was extremely husky. The reason why her breasts were awkward was simple- they were fake. Her body figure was male. When I glanced at the assessment on her desk, she had written what looked like Daisuke, but crossed it out with one line and put Yumi instead.

I forced a smile and looked at the paper.

"Well…first off _Yumi…_anything you do to one side of the equation, you have to do to the other side…"

_Seriously, who allows these kids out of their homes?_

* * *

"How were you twenty minutes late to a class?" Deidara asked me when Itachi and him picked me up from school. I hesitated in my response and glanced helplessly at my older brother, as if he could help. Itachi was also waiting for a response and raised an eyebrow at me. I frowned at him and ducked into the backseat of the car. Both of their eyes remained on me and I grew uncomfortable with the attention. I thought about telling them to keep their eyes on the road, but since we so happened to be parked in front of the school, unmoving, it would have made no difference. So, instead, I stared at my older guardians from the backseat and waited for them to drive. After a few moments, Deidara sighed and started up the car, slowly driving away from the school. I felt grateful that he kept his eyes on the road but it was soon replaced with the constant glare I was receiving from my brother. I tried to focus my attention on the outside world, but the feeling of being watched was making me squirm. I glanced at my brother a few times and watched him for a brief moment watch me. Once, I could have sworn I saw a glint of red flash in his eyes, but I figured my imagination was acting up. I looked away from him again and shifted around uncomfortably, similar to the way that Yumi was doing.

"Why are you both…here?" I whispered.

"I snagged the car for an interview!" Deidara replied with much unwanted enthusiasm, "I was just picking up your brother from work."

I glanced at my brother and this time he looked away from me. Without him telling me, I already knew what happened. It was too early for him to be off work. "That…job was degrading. You were right Sasuke. I'll just go back to work at the café full time. I'll look for another job as well tomorrow."

I kept my eyes on Itachi, but he did not look at me until we pulled up into the driveway of our home. Before my brother exited the car, he offered me a small smile. I watched the corner of his paled lips twitch in response. I felt a slight pain inside my chest as I looked at my brother and his forced smile. I knew he only wanted what was best for me and I knew he was disappointed when he found out that there is a possibility that my school performance may be decreasing. Itachi, knowing him, probably figured it was by his doing that I was starting to "rebel" and "acting up". My eyes remained on him, even though my mind had wandered back to Naruto. Itachi wants me to get a scholarship so I have the opportunity get away from this decrepit place sooner than he. Naruto, with the feelings I harbored for him, may risk that chance for me. Naruto, the one guy I've ever felt this strongly for, may very well be putting my hard work into jeopardy. And it was Itachi who blamed himself for this, although he has nothing to do with it. Or maybe…maybe it was just me. I know, if I concentrate well enough, I can put the borderline obsessive feelings for Naruto to a dull love interest. I know Itachi will understand my being a homosexual because he had no problem with people like me. So why couldn't I control myself? Why couldn't I grow a spine?

I stared at my brother for a few seconds longer and looked away. I did not return his smile.

* * *

"_You_ got a _detention_?" Sakura shrieked over the phone, "What did you do? Get a plain old A on an assessment and your teacher flipped?"

I smiled slightly and leaned on the wall that was behind my bed. I figured that I might as well alert Sakura about Naruto's recent behavioral patterns. However, naturally, I had to ease into it.

"Why did I get detention?" I mused, "Simple. As I was on my way to American History, I overheard Naruto talking to his friend Sai. At first, I was just planning on taking a different route so I would not have to come into contact with him…after the earlier events had taken place, but I heard them mention me. Naturally, I ducked around the nearest corner to listen in on their conversation. And…well…as I lurked and or stalked him to his fifth period classroom, I found out he had feelings for me!"

I am well aware that my story was slight exaggerated and hinted with a little white lie or two, but nevertheless, Sakura squealed over the phone. I could only image that her poor, unfortunate neighbors grew alarmed at the sudden shrill in the evening and looked around frantically for the source of the sound. Meanwhile, Sakura, unaware and too consumed with the newest gossip, continued to squeal and fire me with questions. Since I could not even come close to understanding her, I listened while she continued to question me, unaware of the fact that I had yet to answer a single one of them. At one point, I could have sworn she questioned what I did next but she continued to drown on and on anyway. I listened for a few seconds longer until my mind had started to wander off again. It is very well possible that I can juggle an academic and love life. Before I called Sakura, I thought this through thoroughly. As long as I do my homework first, get to class on time, I should have all the time in the world to hang around vacantly with Naruto. He, as vicious as it might sound coming from his love interest, probably doesn't even take a minute out of the day to do his homework and thus, cannot be too caught up with it by the time I finish mine. Plus, there will be those moments I'm sure I will have where Naruto and I can plan a study date…meaning I do all the work and he'll probably try with all his might to distract me from doing so in any way he finds necessary. Hopefully, not too hormonally either.

"Is it official now?" Sakura said, her voice at an almost normal tone, "Are you two dating?"

I fumbled inside my head for the answer. Naruto _had _looked directly at me when he mentioned his similar feelings. Naruto _was _aware that I was passionately in love with him. But was it official? Should I really tell Sakura he is my boyfriend, without his consent? Would it honestly make a difference? He was so open with everything he does, at least the ones I know of, so would my announcement of us dating cause him any stress? None that I could come up with. "Well, I don't think so. Not yet. I'm probably going to have to talk to him about it first…"

"Sasuke, I'm so happy for you," she chirped.

I smiled over the phone and thanked her. This time, her response seemed sincere, unlike the one she offered me in school. I felt my lips play on the words "why don't I believe you", but I kept them glued. A thick silence covered the line and it was only due to her occasionally shuffling did I know that Sakura hadn't hung up. I too shuffled every once in awhile but mentioned nothing or words. I had her recent moodiness on my mind, debating whether or not if I should confront her about it. She, most likely, was thinking about me. Or hating me at the moment.

"Sakura…"I whispered. Whatever she was doing- it sounded like she was erasing something- ended as soon as I finished her name. She did not reply, she did not need to. "Sakura…you don't need to pretend."

"I'm not pretending, Sasuke."

"Or lie."

"Sasuke…" her voice suddenly dripped with venom. I knew I should have known better than to push it with Sakura. She was my best friend. I loved her. However, she was never hesitant to lose her temper with me, to get extremely angry with me for a week or so and have no regrets about it when we start speaking to one another again. We both knew I needed her more than she did me.

"I know you have feelings for me," I said anyway, "It's so obvious. I don't want you to pretend like you don't. I don't want you to pretend you're happy for me, when you're really not. It's hurts me Sakura. And it hurts you."

I heard her breath hitch on the other line and she spoke to me, she was an almost silent. "Well, aren't you observant. But did you ever stop to think that it doesn't matter how I feel towards you because you are so in love with _Naruto_?"

"Yes. However-"

"There is no however's, Sasuke. There is no other reason. Okay, fine, I liked you. A lot. But I am perfectly fine with moving on. In fact, I did. This winter. I was over you. For the first _fucking_ time, I was able to flirt with another guy and not think of him as you. For the first _fucking_ time, I was able to kiss and touch another guy without wishing it was you. And you want to know what? Do you _fucking_ want to know what?"

I remained silent, ignoring the gut-wrenching feeling in my stomach. I wanted to hang up the phone, yet my fingers remained on the back of my cell phone, waiting for her to finish whatever she needed to say to me. I almost craved for it. This, I told myself, would be closer for both of us. If she tells me who she shared feelings for, I could encourage this relationship of her's. Help her move on. That way, we could forget about her feelings for me. And that way, I can put away any doubts of me having feelings for her out of guilt.

On the other line, Sakura drew in a shaky breath. "How long has it's been since Christmas, Sasuke?" I ignored the randomness and told her about two months. She sighed, her voice wavering between sobbing and heavy breathing. I found myself clenching the bed sheets nearest to my leg.

"Sakura…"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

I did not say anything afterwards, nor did she. After a minute of listening to the other one breath, Sakura hung up the phone. The dial tone erupted and echoed in my ear. I listened to it, almost finding a sort of comfort in it and waited. I expected Sakura to call back any second, or to pick up the phone. I waited and waited, until even the dial tone grew tired of me and quit. When it did, I pulled my phone away from ear and was about snap my phone shut when it had rung again. I glanced at the caller I.D. and noticed it was Ino. I flicked my thumb over the talk button and answered her.

"Hey, Sasuke. Have you talked to Sakura lately? I mean…besides in school." Her voiced was strained with worry.

I closed my eyes. "No. I haven't." I wasn't sure why I had lied to her. Maybe because I knew, deep down, even Sakura would not tell Ino about the conversation we just had together. Or maybe because there had to be something deeper than just Sakura's confession. She was, in fact, an odd ball…but not so much so that she would be willing to randomly bring up the time distance from our winter vacation to the current date. There has to be something deeper than just that…and I'm sure Ino, sharing the same female hormones as Sakura, would know or at least have a clue. "What seems to be the problem, Ino?"

"She's…" she paused, "I'm just worried about her, is all. She hasn't been herself lately. You haven't noticed?"

"I have."

"And you didn't _ask _her about?"

"I figured it out."

I heard a slight gasp from Ino. I opened my eyes and my fingers let go of the sheet I had been clenching. I glanced down at it and noticed specks of red on them. I turned my hand over and note took of the fingernail marks that had been squeezed into them. I sighed.

"Are you angry with her, Sasuke?" Ino questioned, "I mean…really. I know we aren't the closest of friends, but we still are. You can tell me if you are and I won't tell her."

"I'm not mad with her," I replied, "Why would I be? I asked her, expecting a yes anyway, and she told me the truth. I didn't find any problem with it."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"You're understanding. Like, seriously. I would be pissed at her, to be honest."

"Why?"

In the background, I heard Ino close a door. I figured she was needed to tell me something in private, although there really wasn't anything so private about it. Sakura had told me she liked me, big deal. It wasn't something her parents would hold over her head for.

"Because," Ino whispered softly, "You've liked him for, like, ever. So says Sakura. And, you know, she, like, went behind your back. And she…well, you know…"

"Know…what?" I said slowly.

"Um, hello!" Ino raised her voice, "What are we talking about here Sasuke?"

"What _are _we talking about?"

"How Sakura totally went behind your back and slept with Naruto? And how's she two months pregnant with his kid? _Duh_."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I totally enjoyed writing this chapter! I did get a little lazy at the end though…I mean, trying to make Sasuke too smart is a pain to do so I tried to dumb down his vocabulary. :P

Anyway! How's that for juiciness? Bwahahaha. (I will inform you that, despite this little turn, it is still a NaruSasu fan fiction so please continue reading! I really love your reviews!)

By the way, you may have noticed Sasuke's attittude to Yumi (the transgender mentioned earlier). I assure there was no offensive meant to be implied there, to anyone. I was simply trying to make Sasuke look like an ass. :]

Love and Kisses!


	10. Chapter 10

**Neanderthal**

**By: **GothicGIR

**Summary: **I glared into my best friend's green eyes and snorted. "Me? Like that Neanderthal twit? Give me more credit, Sakura! I would never, in a million years, like-" "I never said you liked him" she smirked. NARUxSASU!

**Chapter 10:**

"_Journal Entry Number…Truthfully, I am not sure myself. My previous journal entries have been scattered inside my bookbag and I have little energy to waste in retrieving them._

_Anyway…it has been brought to my attention that Naruto Uzumaki is aware and returns my feelings of affection. At least so it seems. What makes me doubt these feelings is that two months ago, at least according to Ino, Naruto and Sakura have had sexual relations. Now, I am not saying that it is impossible for one to lose feelings for someone in two months, but they engaged in sexual intercourse. Surely, he must have the slightest feelings for Sakura remaining, correct?_

_Unless it was a "hit it and quit it" sort of deal. Which is possible, since we are dealing with a hormonal male adolescent._

_But it's __**Naruto**__ we, well actually __**I**__ should say I, am dealing with. Now it might be because I have a biased opinion about the boy, but I doubt that he would be one of those boys that would just use a female for her body and leave (although, given the opportunity and being subjective to the many girls that literally throw themselves at him, maybe he has done it a few times…?). No, I doubt that. So, could it be that Sakura is lying about the pregnancy and sleeping with Naruto? But what would she have to gain from that, asides from making me crazy about it? And, if she was lying, why would she want to tell Ino, who would more than likely march up to the Uzumaki to confirm this piece of information and expose her (Sakura) with lies? Surely, with that in mind, she wouldn't be lying but…well, Sakura's no idiot! She would have to make Naruto put on a condom before he would even think before ejaculating inside her (my God, how awkward to picture Naruto ejaculating…but not inside her). Unless…what if Naruto is that large and broke the protection while in the middle of it and had not realized (ooooh, how double awkward to picture his *ahem* size!)? No, I doubt that as well. So, of course, the only reasonable and rational conclusion is that Sakura is lying about the whole thing and even got Ino involved in her plot. She is using this as a way to get back at me because I do not return her feelings of affection (because I can prevent the fact that I am a homosexual…please note the sarcasm)._

_Yes…I have come to a conclusion to my problem. Now I can finish my homework in peace and continue on in my evening activities like nothing abnormal is in the midst. I congratulate you, Uchiha Sasuke, for your problem-solving skills."_

* * *

As it had turned out, homework had not been done, or even complete. As if it wasn't bad enough that I brought no materials home, my mind refused to focus on anything **other than **Naruto and Sakura. I repeatedly told myself everything I had mentioned in my recent Journal Entry, yet I also refused to believe it. It was so farfetched that I had to reread it several times to make sure that it was I who was writing the entry, instead of…Lord knows, someone other than me. I regret to inform you that the nonsense you have been subjected to read was, in fact, my irrational thinking. However, I refuse to be blamed for and upholding the responsibility of it. Surely you cannot hold a grudge against me for my denial, right?

Denial is my best friend lately. He so happens to be very persuasive and refuses for me to be hurt in any means. If this means he must replace reasonable thinking with nonsense, so be it. I believe he knows what is best.

Sleep also refused to come to me last night (but that seems to be nothing new, at least this week). Imagines of Naruto and Sakura plagued my head and, at some point, imagines of a baby produced from them haunted me as well. The worst of it was the thought that, after the baby was born, Naruto had forgotten his feelings for me and lived happily ever after with my "best friend". As selfish as it sounds, I wished and prayed for anything but their sappy, love story to come true. Is it possible I am holding resentment over Sakura and her lustful actions (speaking as if their adultery acts were true of course)? You can bet every last cent you possibility have in your piggy bank. Will I continue to hold this resentment over her head for a long period of time, if not ever? That scenario damn well sure as well. However, like mentioned before, I refused to be held accountable. Sakura knew of my feelings for Naruto and, yes she might share those same feelings for him, but I mentioned my expression of affection for him first. Thus, he should be hands off. Correct? (I am not fluent in girl tongue, but that is how their 'code' summarizes, yes?). To be fair, I am aware that I might not be being 1oo% fair with the girl, but as the old saying goes: All's fair in love and war.

…Wait. So that would make Sakura's actions perfectly reasonable then, right?

Without having much thought into my actions, I groaned loudly and threw my pencil clear straight across the art classroom. It had managed to rocket itself to Sasori-sensei's art board and almost nailed him in the back of the head. Luckily, it landed only inches away and he jumped at the sudden 'thuck' the writing utensil made. Without questioning who was responsible, Sasori instantly whipped his head in my direction and shot me a glare.

"Are you having more urges to interrupt my class again, Mr. Uchiha?"

A blush had crept onto my face and I glanced away from his eyes. However, even though looking away and trying my best to focus on a newly formed spot on the floor (what was it, paint?), I still felt his eyes glaring into my skull. Not just his, of course; everyone in the class. Including, I'm sure, Uzumaki Naruto. The thought of him looking at me like _I _was the one who done something wrong infuriated me. The heat of embarrassment on my face was quickly replaced with anger and I whipped my head back to Sasori. I glared with equal, if not more, fury and stood up. The stool behind me had squeaked behind me and fell to the floor, causing a clattering and others eyes focusing even more intensely on me. Without saying anything more, I groped my school supplies in my arms and turned to walk out of class. Sasori, even as I advanced closer to the door, said nothing to me. He did not bother asking me where I thought I was going or told me to sit back down in my seat. In fact, by the time I yanked the door open, my sensei continued his lesson on drawing three-dimensional figures.

I almost felt disappointed when I realized he hadn't even bothered to stop me, but then I realized it was only Sasori being Sasori. I took a few steps away from the door and leaned on the wall. I sighed.

_Well, given by the way I have been acting lately, I might as well kiss my straight A's goodbye. Hello, life of rebellion: where the more badass you are, the better off you are. No more rules, no more stress about grades, do whatever you want. Hell, you don't even have to brush your teeth…which is fairly disgusting. Personal note: if the life of rebellion is ever chosen on the path of life, make sure to have hygiene; you can be B.A., without having B.O. _

Suddenly, the art room door had swung opened and I jumped as it nearly took half of me with it as it slammed against the wall. My normal automatic reaction would have been to high-tailed it out of the location, convinced I was about to be murdered. However, aside from the jumping-out-of-my-skin reaction, all I did was sit against the wall, pushing myself into it, hoping that whoever almost killed me did not intend to finish the job. My eyes slowly wandered to the failed murderer when I heard the door close slowly. When my eyes settled, they landed on no other than Naruto.

Do you remember when I mentioned that I may have a borderline obsession-crush with the young man? Well, now I am starting to think _he's _the one with the (borderline?) obsession.

"You stormed out of the class pretty quickly…" he noted.

I opened my mouth to reply, but my tongue suddenly felt too large for my mouth to hold it. It was very possible that, if I started talking to Naruto, my tongue would slip out and just hang there, like it was normal. I closed my mouth and looked away from it, trying to ignore the sweat forming under my arms and my heart slamming against my chest. He didn't say anything about the sweat (not that he could see it with my arms pressed against my sides) or my racing heart (although, _that_, I'm sure he could take note on). Instead, the Uzumaki sat next to me; side to side, leg to leg. I attempted to swallow the forming lump in my throat but found no skill to do so. Naturally, my mind was more concentrated on the boy sitting next to me instead of the possibility about drooling in the drool forming inside my mouth.

"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine…Naruto," I spoke slowly, sounding out my words like they were foreign. On second thought, most of my vocabulary would sound strange if I were to speak to Naruto more when, in the past, the most I came to talking to him was stalking behind him in the hallways.

It's not as creepy as it sounds.

"I don't think you are," he sighed; knocking his head on the wall, "I mean…you're like a perfect A student-" _He's noticed my academic achievements? _"-and relativity calm-" _He knows my personality, as well? You're two for two! What other positive things have you noticed about me? _"-and a suck-up, goody-goody." _And you were doing so well… _"It just doesn't add up that you would try to put a puncture wound in the back of sensei's head. And then to storm out of class? That's like a failed hit-and-run….although you didn't do much running…"

I found it difficult to suppress a smile around him, so I whipped my head to the side as far as it could go. I made myself vow not to look at him, to show interest in his words. In reality, I was forcing myself not to look at him and hanging on every word. I know now that this must what his fangirls must feel…

"Well, if you're gonna cut class, you might as well _cut _it." Suddenly, without so much of a warning, I was pulled on my feet and being dragged down the hallway. I felt my face heat when I noticed that Naruto was _holding my hand._ He laced our fingers together and squeezed. My legs, actually my whole body, felt like jell-o. Naruto was actually _dragging_ me down the hallway. I found myself squeezing his hand and tried not to notice the fact that our hands fit perfectly together. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily for me, another distraction with bright pink hair wandered down the hallway, making me briefly forget about my oh-my-god-I'm-holding-my-crush's-hand schoolgirl moment. Our eyes temporarily met. And as Naruto rushed us past her in the hall without so much of a wave of acknowledgement, I almost felt…thrilled. I almost felt thrilled to know that we managed to make her stop and gawk as we glided by her. I almost felt thrilled to know her heart had probably broke in her chest after seeing the two men she had feelings for walk past, holding hands. The only thing that overcame the sick sense of joy, was a sick sense of victory.

* * *

_Can a teenage boy be accused with kidnapping another teenage boy, the same age as him?_

I never thought of the possibility myself, but, as of right now, I'm thinking it's very likely. Apparently, by "cutting class", Naruto actually meant to leave the school premises. This, I must add, was not the kind of rebellion I wanted to be a part of. Getting a detention was one thing; another was storming straight out of class only after aiming a pencil at my art teacher. Regardless of the temporary adrenalin rush I was subjected to, I had to draw a line. The line I was currently drawing was in permanent marker, bolded and scribbled over several times. Yet, Naruto paid no mind and continued to drag me along until we reached his car. He ushered me in (if shoving me inside and almost slamming the door on my feet is called the new ushering) and we proceeded to drive away. I actually pressed myself up against the glass in a feeble attempt to exit the vehicle without committing suicide by opening the door itself.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said from the driver's side.  
I whimpered to myself and slowly readjusted myself so I was properly seated. I watched as the school slowly disappeared from view and slumped further in m seat, resisting the Nerd-Personality from showing. That, in case you didn't know, was clawing furiously at the window and shrieking about how much I _wanted _to be back in school. To keep myself from doing so, I reached behind me and buckled the seat beat…and refused to let go in case I ended up doing so.

"Where…are you taking me?" I asked him slowly.  
A chuckle escaped his lips. "Nowhere, really," he said, "Just wanted to spend time with you."

My heart temporarily came to a stop. _He _wanted to spend time with _me_? Every lusty fantasy of mine was slowly coming into place!

"That's…nice," I replied. My heart finally regained beating, only to crash into the bones protecting it.

For a while, neither of us had said anything. Naruto continued to drive along the roads; an average speed but with a determined look on his face. I occasionally watched him, but when he turned to meet my eyes, I'd whipped my head in the other direction, finding great interest in the highly common telephone poles we passed. The silence we shared wasn't awkward but strangely comforting; I even found myself edging closer to Naruto. Slowly, but surely. After a while of driving, Naruto had pulled into an Oliver Garden restaurant parking lot. It was still early, so hardly people were there but he didn't seem to care. He just shoot off the car engine and relaxed in his seat. I shifted slightly in mine and looked down at my lap, but my eyes continued to wander to him.

"You don't talk much, do you?" he asked.

A blush crept onto my face and I stared harder into my lap. I raised and lowered one shoulder. "I guess…"

I heard Naruto shift besides me and out of shire curiosity, I glanced over at him. When I had, I noticed his form was extremely close to mine. In fact, it was so close, he proceeded to tilt my chin up with his fingers and stare into my eyes. My blushed deepened.

_We're in a parking lot…anyone could see us! What is he thinking?_

"I know I don't know you very well," Naruto whispered, "But I like you…a lot."

…_What?_

"And if you would just give me a chance," he continued, "I can make you happy; the happiest you've ever been."

Naruto's lips inched closer to mine. He wasn't even an inch away. If I were to make the slightest move forward, I'd be kissing him. It's what I wanted…but why was I hesitating?

"Can I kiss you…?"

_You can do so much more than that…_

Naruto waited a few moments for my reply. When I did not pull away from him, he slowly pushed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and I drew in a shaky breath. I realized, at that moment, he did not care much if someone had walked by- he _wanted_ to kiss me, like I wanted to kiss him. He_ liked_ me, like I liked him. He actually made me feel like I was the only one in the world; the only one that mattered.

_Does he make everyone he kisses feel like that?_

_Is that how __**Sakura**__ felt…?_

I felt my heart drop in my chest. _Sakura…_My best friend in the world, impregnated by the man I am kissing in a parking lot. A man whom she shared a moment of intimacy and it has resulted in a forming baby. He left her. He abandoned her. Would he do the same to me?

I lowered my eyes and reached up to clench the shirt he was wearing. Naruto relaxed more into the kiss and let one of his hands to wander to the back of my head; squeezing my hair gently.

_I shouldn't be kissing him._

I clenched his shirt tighter and breathed in slightly.

_I shouldn't be with him._

I closed my eyes and pressed into the kiss. I had done it so quickly and with so much force, Naruto fell over backwards. I was on top of him; legs on both sides of his waist. I pulled away from him and attempted to apologize, but Naruto held a finger to my lips. He smiled from underneath me and pulled me down again; kissing me passionately. His tongue slide into my mouth and I let him enter; regardless of the jelly-like feeling my bones were developing.

_But why does this-** him**- feel so right?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Longest chapter yet! Whoop! Take it as an apology for making you wait so long. ;]


	11. Chapter 11

**Neanderthal**

**By: **GothicGIR

**Summary: **I glared into my best friend's green eyes and snorted. "Me? Like that Neanderthal twit? Give me more credit, Sakura! I would never, in a million years, like-" "I never said you liked him" she smirked. NARUxSASU!

**Chapter 11:**

Disgusting.

Disgraceful.

Wrong.

All of those words- and so much more- were used to describe the situation I put myself in. How, with all the self-respect I thought I had, could I throw that all away? And in a parking lot, no less. Was it because it was the heat of the moment? Hardly. It was a slow process, leaving several opportunities open in order to make things correct. Was it because of lust? Doubtful. I rarely act on emotions as it was, yet alone ones that result in me attacking someone else's body. Was it because I loved him? No. Just no. I could not- should not- love him. Not after what he did to Sakura, my best friend whom I love. To clear things up, no, I did not sleep with him. But with the shame I was being weighed down with, I might as well have. Why not get something enjoyable in exchange for a guilty pleasure?

_Damn it. Damn these thoughts. Damn it all._

I found myself curled as far away as I could be from Naruto- meaning in the backseat of his car in a fetal position. I felt his eyes watching me- almost digging into my head. After being caught in an intense make-out session by the manager of Olive Garden- shirts off, pants unzipped, male pride aroused in all their glory- I refused to be near him. I refused to be with him any longer than need be and demanded to be taken home. Reluctantly he agreed. Of course, it helped my case that the manager told us to leave and, after being caught in an awkward position with semen on our hands- not in a literal sense; it just seemed more fitting to use instead of blood- there was not much we could do anyway. What, do we go to a movie theater and finish what we started? Go back to his house for more privacy? No. Not without a few decent dates.

_Damn it again! Why do these hormonal thoughts invade my logical way of thinking? _

I gritted my teeth back and forth and glared at the passing fellow drivers next to us. I crossed my arms across my chest. Because I squeezed my arms together so tightly, my normally paled skin became a sickly albino color. If any more of my circulation would have been cut off, I'd be a ghost. Transparent, dead and stuck between reality and fantasy. Metaphorically speaking? Maybe. How am I to know when I am stuck in a cruel world of the living, instead at peace with death?

Am I being slightly overdramatic? There is not doubt in my mind. Do I care? Not at all. Never embracing emotions can and will have a negative effect on you later in life. It'll build and pile until it's ready to explode into a huge emotion of anger, regret and disappointment. Since my parents decided to go for the Parent of the Year award by leaving my older brother and I at home, feelings of abandonment circled around my brain. At school, with the constant exile from peers, worthlessness found itself to be craved into my mind as well. The only thing keeping me sane was Sakura and being purposely buried inside the world of knowledge. Finally realizing the other feelings I harbored for those around me made me think nothing truly mattered in the world; nothing worth remembering, anyway. Of course Itachi and Sakura would be worth remembering- for the sake of them keeping me alive and away from suicide. But when people like _Naruto_ worm their way into my lives, everything loses their sense of importance. Don't ask me where this is coming from. I myself have no earthly clue. Sitting here, in this car, with _him_…it makes me think. Too much; too little. Never enough.

I found myself relaxing against the seat and let my eyes travel to the soon-to-be-father in the driver's seat. At the moment I looked at him, Naruto's eyes left the road and locked with mine. I did not turn away, did not look down. I found an unknown courage and continued to stare at him until he looked away.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked.

At this point, I did look away to stare back into the outside world we passed by. The late February sky remained sunless, covered only by gray skies although it was still the morning. Few snowflakes drifted from said clouds, but most of the snow had begun to melt. Spring would soon come rolling in, plowing winter from its season glory. "April shower's bring May flowers". By the time May comes around, Sakura will be five months pregnant. Will Naruto know by then? Will she be showing?

Will she even still have the baby growing inside her?

I shook my head, attempting to erase the thought of abortion in my head.

"Good," I heard Naruto suddenly say from the front, "For a second, I thought you were. I mean, I'm not going to lie to you…we might have been going a little too fast." –At this point, I looked back at him. A slow grin made its way to his face.- "I'm not complaining though…and from the way your friend was growing, I don't think you minded so much either."

A blushed found its way to my face and I looked away from him. _I wasn't even shaking my head at him! That Neanderthal, no-good twit! And to think that he noticed- what did he say it was?- my "growing friend"? Truly ignorant. Has he no manners-?_

Then I stopped. He noticed my…arousal…against his body. Of course I noticed his, as well. And judging from the bottom position I had been in, and the size of the bulge against my thigh, I must compliment the Uzumaki. Small could not be a word his dictionary has any knowledge of. None at all.

_Damn it yet again!_

"We should hang out soon," Naruto interrupted suddenly. I jumped at the sound of his voice and stared at him. I noticed he had pulled to a stop in front of my home- _did I actually __**give **__him the address to this hell hole when I was that upset earlier?._ The car was thankfully at a stop. The only reason I say "thankfully" is because the Uzumaki had completely turned his body into my direction; body adjusted between the driver's and passenger's seat and only inches away from my face. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and had to wonder where my previous courage had wandered off to. However, regardless of the heat on my face, I continued to stare into his deep, deep ocean blue eyes.

"You know…" Naruto whispered, "If your face keeps turning that shade of red, it'll get stuck like that." With that statement, he leaned in closer so his lips grazed the middle of my neck. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt the warmth of his mouth on the exposed area of skin. "Do I make you nervous…Sasuke?" His voice, low and husky, sent shivers down my spine. I actually shudder with the tone of his voice. He, of course, took this as a signal to continue. I felt Naruto's tongue slide around my neck and his lips kissing the places his tongue left traces of saliva at. "How nervous do I make you Sasuke?"

I shuddered again and closed my eyes, relaxing my body against his. As I felt Naruto's lips curl against my neck, I reached my hands up to his shoulders. I squeezed them gently, but with all my might,

I shoved him forward.

The only reason he went flying forward was because it was an unexpected action to take. Well, that, and the fact his body was already in an awkward place to start. I could not believe I actually pushed him and, judging from the looks in his eyes, Naruto was at disbelief as well. My first instinct was to apologize, grovel even, but with constant guilt about Sakura and the baby in my head, the feelings of sympathy were overrun. I reminded myself that, even if I were upset with her, it gave Naruto no right to have a hit-it-and-quit-it with my best friend, and then to not even have the decency to wear protection during the course of action. If he could not care about her, there was no way in hell he could find it in his heart to care about me. Even if he claimed to. That was always a strategy to get a guy into a girl's pants, wasn't it? I'm positive it could work just as well for a(n uke) male.

I found myself clenching and unclenching my fists until I looked away from Naruto. My feelings were hurt, pride stolen, heart shattered. _He doesn't care, he doesn't care…he just doesn't care._

"Sasuke," Naruto grunted as he pulled himself up, "What-?"

"Shut up!" I yelled and whipped my head in his direction, "Just shut up! You-you…!"

Vocabulary was not on my side, nor was words. Everything was stuck inside my throat and refused to make an appearance. I tightened my throat and looked away from him again. My hands fiddled with the side of the door until I managed to open it. Once I had, I stumbled out of it, only to have Naruto drag me back in. I struggled and yelled- maybe even kicked and screamed a little- until I was let lose. When his grip had let me free, I ran up to the house and shoved the door open. I slammed it with such animosity, it rattled on the hinges. Deidara, who had been on the couch when I entered, jumped at the sudden sound and stared at me with shock, disbelief and maybe even fear. He stood up, opened his mouth but said nothing. I refused to give him a reason for my being home so early and pressed myself against the door, waiting for Naruto's car engine to turn over and him to drive away. A few moments later, it happened. Not missing a heartbeat after he drove away, my knees gave way and I crumbled to the floor, letting every emotion I felt to find its way out of my body through tears.

* * *

Numb.

Cold.

Broken.

Thank goodness for sleep. No one and nothing, except my very thoughts, can bother me when I'm sleeping. I drifted in and out of sleep for God knows how long. When I woke up the first time, Itachi was putting his hand on my forehead. No doubt checking for a fever. When he asked me what was wrong, I simply turned onto my side and went back to sleep. The second time I awoke, soup was placed on the night stand next to the bed. I sat up, took a taste (regardless of the steam smoking of the food) and went back to bed, disappointed at the lack of heat I couldn't feel from the soup. The cycle continued on and off, on and off. By the time I decided to finally stay up, the sky was dark. The clock that accompanied where the soup had been on the night stand read 7:45. I watched the minutes tick by until my body let itself out of bed and into the living room. Once I made my appearance, Itachi clicked off the television and stared at me. I couldn't tell if he was angry or worried…I didn't care. I let my body move into the kitchen, open the fridge and pull out leftovers from yesterday. Once again, Chinese food. Too drained to heat it, I sat on the couch next to my brother and ate it cold. Itachi's eyes never stopped watching my figure, even as I paid him no mind and stared straight at the blank television.

"Sasuke…" my brother's voice cut into the silence. I let my eyes slowly meet with his. "What's wrong?"

_Our parents left us to fend for ourselves and it is just now hitting me._

_I can't focus in academic studies. _

_My best friend was impregnated by the boy she knows I've had strong feelings for since I could remember. _

_I feel like said boy only wants me for a quick fuck._

_I almost let him._

I looked away from my brother. I raised and lowered one shoulder, in order to give him an answer. "I'm just…tired; exhausted, actually. I've been too overwhelmed to deal with school so I decided to take a leave. I left with N-"

_Naruto? Mentioning is very name throws me back into a numbing depressing._

_Do I say guy? No. That sounds mysterious, like I've been prostituting in my free time._

_Friends? Like I have any._

"I left with my notebooks, having the intension to return; but didn't. I just walked home." I finished.

"You walked?" I could tell Itachi was raising an eyebrow. His action infuriated me and I felt my skin begin to tingle with goose bumps.

"_Yes_, Itachi," I growled under my breath, "I _walked_."

_Lies, lies. Since when did I even know how to tell one?_

"Well, Deidara told me-"

"Who cares _what _Deidara said? He doesn't even have a _job_! I doubt he even has a decent education. What does he know?"

It wasn't fair to say it. I knew that even before I stared to speak the words. I knew even before I heard Deidara come through the front door, catching wind of the last bit of conversation. Itachi's eyes left me and glanced to the door, softening with regret of what he had heard. I stiffen my shoulders and turn to look at him as well. His arms protected bags and a box. Once I had looked at him, I saw his shoulders slump down. Another instinct to start groveling developed in my stomach, but before my brain received the message to do so, I stood up to leave the room. I left the dish I used for leftovers on the floor and found my way to my bedroom. I slammed the door extra hard.

Instead of burying my head in the pillow, which I had planned, I rested my body against the door in order to set up a blockade in front of the door, since there was no lock. As I did so, I heard my brother and his friend talking.

"I don't know what's his problem lately, Deidara. I apologize for his-"

"Don't, Itachi. He's right. I can't do anything. I didn't get the job. I just…well, even though I felt like shit, I wanted to cheer the brat up. I got him some shoes and clothes from good will. They looked new. I figured he wouldn't mind. I guess he just doesn't like me too much, yeah?"

I waited for my brother's response, but heard nothing. I waited, waited and waited until curiosity got the best of me. I opened the bedroom door slowly and peeked out. My brother rumpaging through the bags Deidara brought home. Deidara was slipping into his coat and putting a wool hat on.

"I'm going to go stay with Sasori for a couple of days," Deidara said, "He's been meaning for things to progress in the relationship. I doubt he'll mind if I chill with him."

"Did you tell him you wanted to marry him?" my brother asked.

I saw a smile slowly form on Deidara's face. "Yeah. And as soon as I can, I'm making him marry me. The prick doesn't want to have a wedding, but he said yes to me, anyway. I'll talk to him about Sasuke while I'm there, by the way. He is, after all, his art teacher."

Shocked didn't even come to mind. To be honest, it cleared things up. Who was Deidara spending his free time with? Sasori. Why didn't Sasori care about Naruto and I showing flirtatious affection in his classroom? He was gay himself.

I only wish I knew for sure about this before I almost murdered him today. That way, I could ask for advice about what to do with the love triangle I was dragged into without having guilt.

And maybe no embarrassment as well.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Please review!

And thank you so much for reading!

**Special thanks to:** _NaruSasuNarulover _for your review. It helped me write this chapter! :D


End file.
